Stars
by yayarara
Summary: "Aku adalah milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu."/HAEHYUK/GS
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _Ada jutaan manusia di bumi ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi aku justru menemukanmu diantara jutaan bintang diatas sana._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersinar begitu terang meski mustahil ku genggam pada akhirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepatu dengan hak 9 centi itu membentur lantai membuat suara seirama disetiap langkahnya. Tubuh ramping berbalut seragam formal kemiliteran itu tegak berjalan dengan pandangan mata yang tak tergoyahkan. Tanda berpangkat Letnan terlihat jelas dikedua bahunya, sedang didada kanannya tercetak jelas dalam huruf hanggul mengeja namanya, Lee Hyukjae.

Begitu ia sampai didepan ruangan yang ia tuju seorang prajurit dengan posisi siap hormat padanya sebelum membuka pintu besar berbahan kayu mahoni didepannya, mempersilahkannya masuk.

" _Aish_."

Umpatnya begitu pelan saat melihat ada sosok wanita lain berdiri didalam ruangan melihatnya dengan senyum -oh sungguh demi Tuhan- sangat menyebalkan. Kim Suhe.

" _Wae_? Terkejut aku sudah ada disini sebelum kau?"

Hyukjae tak menggubrisnya. Ia hanya berdiri sejajar dengan wanita berpangkat hampir sama dengannya ini. Sembilan bulan menjalani masa pelatihan dengan nenek sihir ini sudah cukup bagi Hyukjae untuk memahami bahwa meladeninya hanya akan membuang tenaganya sia-sia.

"Bukankah kau terkenal dengan kerajinanmu Letnan Lee? Kenapa bahkan kau datang lebih terlambat ketimbang seorang Letnan satu?"

Abaikan Hyukjae, abaikan!

Untungnya tak lama setelah itu Djenderal Soo segera masuk keruangan bersamaan para Captain dan satu lagi gadis berpangkat Letnan lainnya yaitu Im Yonna yang segera berdiri menyebelahi Hyukjae. Keduanya saling tersenyum. Yah, untuk yang satu ini Hyukjae cukup akrab dengannya karena sebelum menjalani pelatihan ini mereka merupakan satu angkatan di akademi militer dulu.

Ketiga Letnan itu segera memposisikan tubuh mereka siap sebelum memberi hormat pada atasan mereka.

Jenderal Soo segera duduk di meja kerjanya, melihat ketiga Captain dengan Letnan mereka masing-masing. Laki-laki paruh baya itu mencengkram jemarinya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kurasa Captain kalian sudah menjelaskan bahwa hari ini merupakan tujuan untuk pelatihan kalian selama lebih dari sembilan bulan ini. Tentu kalian tahu bahwa kalian akan menghadapi hal yang sama sekali belum pernah kita lihat selama ini."

Pikiran Hyukjae langsung melayang pada masa pelatihan mereka. Ini bukan pelatihan fisik atau sesuatu seperti yang ada di akademi militer, _hell_ mereka tidak akan berperang. Pelatihan mereka seperti perkuliahan, mereka hanya di bordir tentang pengetahuan dan teori-teori yang seperti tak berujung dan terkadang tak masuk akal.

"Kita akan menghadapi tamu yang tak biasa, tapi kuharap kalian tak akan menjadikannya beban. Anggap saja mereka orang asing yang ingin belajar mengenai negara kita."

 _Well_. Hyukjae kurang yakin dengan hal itu, semua tergantung wujud mereka nanti. Karena setahunya (dari film dan internet)selama ini spesies mereka berwujud tak biasa bahkan cenderung mengerikan.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir karena kalian tak akan bekerja sendiri. Masing-masing dari kalian akan didampingi seorang Doktor dari departemen antariksa, selain itu juga Captain kalian akan terus mengawasi kalian. Jadi jika ada sesuatu yang tak beres kalian tak perlu panik."

Dibilang begitu pun, hal ini bukanlah hal mudah untuk mereka. Yang mereka hadapi kali ini bukan sesuatu yang pernah mereka alami sebelumnya, atau bahkan yang manusia alami sebelumnya.

"Ingat hal ini baik-baik. Negara kita adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil mendapatkan kesepakatan dengan mereka. Kita akan menjadi yang pertama kali berinteraksi langsung dengan mereka. Jadi ini merupakan tugas negara yang sangat penting dengan kalian sebagai tombak utama. Pastikan untuk melakukan yang terbaik."

Ketiga wanita berpangkat Letnan itu dengan serempak menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Siap!"

.

.

.

 **Stars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Fantasy Ilmiah**

 **.**

 **Summary: "Aku adalah milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu."**

.

.

.

Sembari berjalan menuju landasan utama, Hyukjae membaca resume di Pad transparan ditangannya. Di sana tertulis beberapa informasi penting seperti akan ada tiga tamu yang akan datang. Dua _arcress_ dan satu _veodon_.

Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit, apa itu _arcress_ dan _veodon_? Ini tidak ada di pelatihannya. Disini hanya ditulis jika dia akan mendapingi seorang _arcress_.

" _Veodon_ berpangkat lebih tinggi dari _arcress_."

Hyukjae langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Suhe yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelahnya. Apa mau anak ini sekarang?

"Lihat ini, aku sebagai Letnan satu akan mendamingi _Veodon_ , sedangkan Letnan dua akan mendapingi bawahannya. Jadi bekerja keraslah!" Wanita itu tersenyum puas memperlihatkan Padnya didepan wajah Hyukjae sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sudah siap melempar Padnya kekepala wanita itu.

"Hei! Barang itu milik negara!"

Beruntunglah Suhe karena sebelum benda mirip kaca transparan itu melayang, Kyuhyun datang untuk mencegahnya.

" _Aish jinja_ , kenapa anak itu begitu menyebalkan! Apa dia tak diajarkan sopan santun pada yang lebih tua?!"

"Hiraukan dia."

Seandainya Hyukjae bisa, tapi gadis bernama Kim Suhe itu sejak masuk akademi militer hingga sekarang selalu menjadikan Hyukjae sebagai tolak ukurnya. Goalnya adalah saat ia bisa berada satu tingkat diatas Hyukjae. Seperti sekarang ini, meski wanita itu satu tahun dibawah Hyukjae tapi ia sudah menjadi Letnan satu, posisi diatas Hyukjae yang merupakan Letnan dua.

Bertindak begitu menganggu dan menyebalkan padanya. Seakan kemarahan Hyukjae adalah bonus berharga untuk pencapaiannya. Astaga, apa yang salah dengan anak itu?! Hyukjae tak mengerti sampai sekarang.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjajari Hyukjae. Mereka melangkah menuju ekskalator datar yang begitu panjang. Mereka berdiri diam ditempat membiarkan ekskalator membawa mereka melewati lorong dengan kaca cekung transparan, memperlihatkan langit biru serta awan putih diatas sana. Hari yang cerah untuk mencetak sejarah.

"Tidakkah ini mendebarkan? Kita akan menjadi yang pertama bertatap muka dengan mereka. Setelah usaha bertahun-tahun akhirnya Korea menjadi yang pertama berhasil melakukannya."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya. Kyuhyun adalah seorang Doktor ilmu antariksa, ia sempat beberapa tahun bekerja di NASA sebelum keluar dan kembali ke Korea karena mendengar seorang Profesor di negara ini tengah menemukan dan mengembangkan sebuah teori bahasa dan komunikasi asing.

Mereka menemukan sebuah penemuan tak masuk akal yang ditentang berbagai negara. Namun para jenius antariksa ini tak menyerah, mereka terus menyempurnakan teori mereka. Dan usaha mereka tak sia-sia, mereka mendapatkan kepercayaan pemerintah untuk mengembangkan teorinya. Dengan dibantu oleh puluhan doktor lainnya teori itu menjadi semakin matang dan terus diuji coba. Hingga akhirnya hasil kerja keras departemen antariksa kini membuat negara mereka menjadi yang pertama menyetak sejarah ini.

"Apa maksud _veodon_ dan _arcress_ disini Kyuhyun?"

"Semacam captain dan letnan, meski aku tak tahu pasti seperti apa struktur organisasi yang mereka pakai disana. Tapi menurut hasil interaksi kami dengan mereka dijelaskan bahwa derajat _veodon_ lebih tinggi dari _arcress._ "

Kepala Hyukjae mengagguk pelan. Intinya tamu mereka juga merupakan utusan resmi.

Mereka sampai di ujung lorong, mengharuskan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun kembali berjalan memasuki bangunan utama. Bangunan besar dengan langit-langit yang begitu tinggi, dominasi rangka baja raksasa dan puluhan kaca membuat mereka dapat melihat landasan utama dengan jelas. Sebuah landasan terbesar didunia, dengan fasilitas diluar akal sehat.

Semua orang berdiri diambang kaca, melihat segala persiapan yang dilakukan menjelang detik-detik yang dinanti-nanti.

Iris hitam Hyukjae melihat langit diangkasa, tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi diatas sana. Setahunya pihak departemen antariksa telah mengirim dua pesawat untuk melakukan penjemputan di bulan saat tamu mereka tengah memasuki orbit bumi. Hal ini dilakukan demi memastikan bahwa segalanya benar-benar terkendali.

"Bagaimana jika mereka membatalkannya, Kyuhyun?"Hyukjae kembali melihat Doktor antariksa disampingnnya saat mereka menunggu cukup lama.

" _Ani_ , mereka tidak membatalkannya."Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menunjuk ke arah langit.

Hyukjae mendongak kembali melihat langit biru berawah diatas sana. Ada dua buah kerlipan kecil yang semakin lama semakin mendekat kearah mereka. Tepat saat telinga semua orang mendengar denggung suara mesin, dua kerlipan itu dapat dikenali sebagai pesawat antariksa milik negara mereka.

Kedua pesawat itu terbang beriringan akan mendarat, namun sebelum kedua pesawat itu mendarat dengan sempurna dilandasan utama sebuah bayangan hitam terlihat muncul di atas awan. Banyangan hitam gelap yang membuat nyali siapapun menciut. Banyangan itu perlahan semakin gelap dan jelas hingga akhirnya benda asing itu muncul di balik awan menampilkan sosoknya yang begitu megah.

Mata Hyukjae melebar, ia mematung begitu juga semua orang.

Semua terdiam hampir lupa bernafas, mendongak melihat ke atas langit. Tak bisa berkata-kata akan apa yang tersaji didepan mata mereka, begitu sulit dipercaya.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah manusia lihat sebelumnya. Benda itu begitu besar, melayang dilangit membuat dua pesawat sebelumnya tak berarti apa-apa. Itu adalah apa yang selalu di gambarkan semua orang, berbentuk bulat bak piringan. Namun sungguh, Hyukjae berani bersumpah yang ia lihat ini jauh lebih dari semua yang pernah digambarkan semua orang, yang ini begitu menapjubkan.

Benda asing itu sangat besar dengan kerlipan dan garis teknologi diluar akal manusia. Bukan merupakan sesuatu yang bisa dibuat manusia. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menandakan bahwa banda itu tak berasal dari sini. Merupakan milik mahkluk asing.

Mahkluk asing yang hidup jutaan tahun cahaya dari Bumi.

Ribuan juta kilometer dari galaksi mereka.

Pusaran angin bertiup begitu kencang di sekitar landasan itu saat pesawat asing itu melayang begitu rendah. Hanya beberapa meter dari lapisan beton landasan namun yang tak masuk akal dapat stabil melayang dengan putarannya yang sistematis. Menghabiskan hampir seluruh landasan itu dengan ukurannya yang begitu besar. Saat seluruh garis-garis cahaya benda itu meredup dan akhirnya benda asing itu mendarat sempurna, Hyukjae kembali teringat untuk bernafasnya.

Sulit dipercaya.

Sungguh, Hyukjae masih belum percaya akan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana benda sebesar itu bisa mendarat selayaknya pesawat kontrol mainan? Begitu mulus dan tanpa celah, seakan bobotnya hanya seringan bulu.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae saling melihat satu sama lain, melihat ekpresi mereka yang menggambarkan ketidak percayaan. Mereka ingin mengungkapkan isi pikiran mereka satu sama lain, namun otak mereka tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mewakili segala uforia ini dan berakhir dengan mereka yang hanya bisa tersenyum begitu senang satu sama lain.

Demi Tuhan, mereka tengah mencetak sejarah sekarang.

Letnan itu melihat sekitarnya, selayaknya dirinya semua orang di dalam bangunan itu juga terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata melihat semua yang terjadi didepan mata mereka.

Tepukan Kyuhyun di pundaknnya menyadarkan Hyukjae.

"Kita harus segera bersiap di tempat pertemuan."

Hyukjae mengangguk sebelum berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Iris hitam itu kembali bergerak melihat objek besar itu. Meski jarak dengan bangunan utama cukup jauh Hyukjae dapat melihat pintu utama pesawat asing itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam sana, mata Hyukjae menyipit dalam usaha mempertajam pandangannya.

"Letnan Lee!"Panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae langsung menengok tanpa sempat memastikan seperti apa bentuk dan rupa tamu mereka.

" _Ne_ , aku kesana."

Menurut pelatihan yang Hyukjae dapatkan, prosedur yang berjalan saat tamu asing mereka datang adalah mereka para tamu asing ini akan di sambut pertama kali oleh orang-orang antariksa dimana mereka yang selama ini memang berkomunikasi secara jauh dengan para tamu asing ini. Katakanlah pada tahap ini kedua belah pihak akan saling mematenkan kepercayaan, dan tak akan berusaha merugikan satu sama lain.

Berikutnya mereka akan dibawa bertemu Djenderal utama kepala departemen pertahan serta para Captainnya. Semua kegiatan ini memang akan dilakukan dibawah kuasa departemen pertahanan, selain karena faktor keamanan tamu mereka juga faktor keamanan negara ini, saat kemungkinan terburuk terjadi seperti sebuah pengkhianatan maka para prajurit akan siap dimana-mana untuk membunuh tamu asing ini. Karena sekali lagi yang perlu dicatat dikepala setiap orang, mereka tak berasal dari sini. Mereka adalah mahkluk asing.

Dari Djenderal dan para Captain inilah baru akan diteruskan kepada para Letnan wanita yang akan bertugas sebagai pendamping bersama tiga doktor antariksa lainnya. Seperti yang dilakukan Hyukjae sekarang, berdiri di ruangan tak berprerabot dengan dinding melengkung membentuk lingkaran yang begitu simetris. Hangatnya sinar matahari yang masuk melalui dinding-dinding kaca tak bisa menyurutkan kecemasan Hyukjae dalam menunggu. Jemarinya yang saling mencengkram berkeringat dan jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. Bukan hanya Hyukjae, semua orang diruangan itu tampak sama cemasnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun terus menggerakan kakinya tak tantu.

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi maka mereka akan berhadapan dengan para tamu asing mereka. Hyukjae sudah menyiapkan mental, seburuk apapun bentuk mereka ia akan tetap menjaga ekpresinya tetap tenang bukan malah menjerit ketakutan.

Dreet

Pintu besi itu terbuka secara otomatis, membuat para Letnan wanita itu segera berposisi siap. Orang-orang tengah memasuki ruang utama itu. Pertama kali yang Hyukjae lihat adalah Djenderal Soo serta para Captain departemen pertahan, lalu dibelakangnya adalah orang-orang dari departemen antariksa.

Bola mata Hyukjae secara otomatis mencari, mencari tamu asing mereka dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi bercampur dengan rasa takut yang muncul entah karena apa. Dan saat orang-orang itu mulai menyebar memberikan ruang, iris hitam Hyukjae akhirnya dapat melihatnya.

Wanita itu terdiam terpaku.

Apa yang ia lihat sama sekali diluar ekspetasinya.

Ini tidak seperti yang ia banyangkan, tidak seperti yang digambarkan di dalam film ataupun di internet. Tak ada kepala besar dengan mata lebar yang menyeramkan. Atau tubuh aneh dengan tentakel dimana-mana. Semua itu tak ada.

Mereka sama seperti manusia.

Mereka memiliki komposisi wajah yang sama seperti manusia dengan alis, mata, hidung, dan bibir. Mereka memiliki tangan dan kaki. Mereka bahkan berjalan tegak seperti manusia.

Mereka nyaris sama seperti manusia jika saja warna kulit mereka tak pucat kebiruan, tak memiliki telinga runcing yang begitu mencolok, serta warna rambut yang tak biasa.

Tubuh Hyukjae tersentak saat ia bertemu pandang satu diantara mereka. Satu yang memiliki rambut hitam, begitu berbeda dengan dua lainnya yang memiliki rambut abu-abu serta merah menyala. Satu yang melihatnya dengan bola mata biru gelapnya.

Bahkan saat mahkluk itu berjalan mendekatinya, Hyukjae masih terpaku akan bola mata itu. Bola mata yang mengingatkan Hyukjae akan warna laut dalam, yang seakan bisa menenggelamkannya kapan saja.

Sebuah sikutan dari Kyuhyun menyandarkan Hyukjae kembali. Wanita itu hampir reflek mundur ke belakang saat mendapati mahkluk itu sudah ada tepat didepannya, berjarak begitu dekat dengannya. Bola mata biru tuanya yang kelam melirik Pad yang dibawa Hyukjae. Ada sebuah tulisan asing sebagai penanda bahwa ia akan mengikuti manusia didepannya ini.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menelan ludahnya. Segala pelatihannya selama berbulan-bulan seakan tak ada artinya saat ia harus menghadapi realitanya. Ia masih tak percaya ia akan melihat mahkluk asing dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mahkluk asing yang hidup begitu jauh dari bumi.

Mahkluk asing yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Alien.

.

.

.

Letnan wanita itu terlihat duduk di salah satu kursi pertemuan itu dengan kaki menyilang, Kyuhyun berdiri disampingnya dengan tangan bersedekap. Kedua mata orang ini tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang ada diseberang meja pertemuan yang besar itu. Sosok yang duduk begitu tenang dengan wajah datar tanpa ekpresi sedari tadi. Sosok bukan manusia, mahkluk asing, alien, atau apalah sebutannya.

Setelah tadi mereka dipertemukan di landasan utama kini masing-masing tamu mereka tengan diurus oleh para pendamping masing-masing. Tamu mereka ini yang begitu mengejutkan terdiri dari dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, sebuah perbedaan gender yang sama persis seperti manusia jika dilihat dari kasat mata. Setelah proses yang sangat panjang akhitnya para pendamping bisa membawa mereka ke devisi masing-masing dan berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Dimana Hyukjae tak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Hyukjae benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Wanita itu melirik Kyuhyun disampinya.

"Apa dia bisa bicara?"

"Seharusnya bisa."

"Lalu kenapa ia diam saja sedari tadi?"

"Kurasa karena dia tak bisa bahasa kita, Letnan Lee."

Kembali melihat alien didepannya, iris hitam Hyukjae kembali mengamati detail mahkluk asing ini. Mengamati kulitnya yang biru pucat, telingannya yang runcing serta bola matanya yang tak biasa namun memiliki fokus yang luar biasa. Alien ini juga menunjukkan ketenangan yang sangat tidak manusiawi, seperti patung.

"Bukankah dia terlalu biru, Kyuhyun? Seperti Smurf."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya dan telingannya begitu aneh." Keduanya terkekeh pelan, tak peduli mahkluk yang mereka bicarakan tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Pigmen..."

Kekehan dua manusia itu terhenti saat mendengar suara berat diseberang meja. Melihat alien itu dengan mata melebar. Apa mahkluk asing ini barusan mengatakan sesuatu?

"Warna biru kulit kami adalah karena pigmen alami kami selama proses evolusi jutaan tahun dengan lingkungan di planet kami berasal. Bentuk telinga kami pun merupakan sebuah kehormatan, tanda sebuah loyayitas serta ikatan."

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae terpaku saat alien didepan mereka selesai bicara. Tentu saja mereka sangat terkejut.

"K-kau bicara bahasa Korea?"

Alien itu melihat Hyukjae.

"Ya, dan aku bisa bicara 132 bahasa lainnya yang kalian pakai di bumi ini."

Hyukjae terbengong-bengong.

Mworago?! Apa dia bercanda?!

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat satu sama lain dengan ekspresi takjub mereka.

Tapi tunggu dulu, berarti alien ini sedari tadi mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan?!

Kedua manusia itu lekas berdehem mengumpulkan harga diri mereka. Rasanya sungguh tak enak saat kau membicarakan kejelekan orang lain lalu tiba-tiba saja orang yang kau bicarakan faham semua yang kau katakan.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan aku adalah Letnan Lee Hyukjae dan ini adalah Doktor Cho Kyuhyun. Kami adalah pendampingmu selama kau ada disini." Hyukjae memulai dengan sikap profesionalnya. Dapat ia lihat iris biru gelap itu melirik padanya dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Jadi, bagaimana kami harus memanggilmu?"

Cukup lama alien itu mendiamkan mereka sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Aku adalah Svrafeonuravlaktas. Aku adalah utusan mulia dari kuasa tertinggi planet kami serta _arcess_ ke 200078 dalam aliansi galaksi kami."

Itu saja. Itu saja dan berhasil membuat Hyukjae menganga.

Apa tadi katanya?

"Tunggu, apa katamu tadi? Svrafe...Svrafe-Apa?" Hyukjae bertanya frustasi, demi Tuhan mengeja namanya saja Hyukjae tak bisa apalagi mengerti mengenai latar belakanya yang aneh itu. Hyukjae benar-benar kebingungan.

Tapi seperti tak peduli, alien didepannya ini kembali diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Wanita itu menengok Doktor antariksa disebelahnya yang malah hanya mengenggkat bahu.

Bagus, tak ada yang bisa ia andalkan diruangan ini.

"Jadi Tuan Svrafe-atau apalah itu, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu selama kau "berkunjung" di planet kami?"

Lagi, iris biru tua itu serasa ingin menenggelamkannya saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Membuat Hyukjae tak bisa berpaling.

"Manusia."

Kata itu terucap pelan membuat Kyuhyun maupun Hyukjae melihat alien ini tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin belajar tentang kalian. Manusia."

"Maksudmu kau ingin belajar tentang beradapan kami?" Kali ini Kyuhyun ikut bicara.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu anatomi tubuh kami dan sistem kerjanya?"

"Tidak."

"Perkembangan kami dijaman sekarang ini?"

Kali ini alien itu tak menjawab dan terdiam sejenak.

"Semua informasi tentang peradapan, anatomi serta perkembangan kalian dapat kami dapatkan dengan mudah dengan teknologi kami tanpa perlu datang kemari. Teknologi kami sudah mampu menampung segala informasi apapun di penjuru atariksa."

Tentu saja, hampir kedua manusia ini lupa jika peradapan para alien ini jauh diatas mereka. Sudah begitu canggih.

"Lalu?"

"Yang ingin kami tahu adalah dasar dari kalian para manusia. Kami ingin tahu apa itu manusia."

Apa?

"Kenapa kalian para manusia dipanggil sebagai manusia?"

.

.

.

Brak!

Semua bandel-bandel kertas setebal sepuluh centi itu Hyukjae lempar begitu saja di meja kerjanya. Letnan itu segera duduk di kursi kerjanya memijit kepalanya yang terasa begitu pening. Ia baru sempat tidur satu jam karena semalaman harus lembur mengumpulkan informasi mengenai manusia.

Aneh bukan? Ia adalah manusia tapi mencari tahu tentang jenisnya sendiri. Hanya alien itu yang bisa membuat Lee Hyukjae kerepotan seperti ini.

" _Aish_ , smurf satu itu!" Umpatnya sambil mendorong bandel-bandel hasil risetnya dimeja menjauh darinya seperti wabah.

Bukan peradaban, bukan anatomi tubuh, bukan juga perkembangan manusia. Lalu apa mau alien itu? Hyukjae tak habis pikir.

" _Kenapa kalian para manusia dipanggil sebagai manusia?"_

Ia dan Kyuhyun benar-benar di buat bungkam oleh pertanyaan itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana, namun begitu fatal.

"Kami disebut manusia karena kami manusia, smurf bodoh!"Gerutu wanita ini selayaknya gadis belasan meski usianya sudah menginjak kepala tiga.

Segalanya semakin runyam saat tanpa bisa dicegah Captainnya mengetahui akan ketidak mampuan Hyukjae menghadapi alien satu itu, terima kasih untuk mulut besar Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kini dalam posisi terpojok. Captainnnya yang disiplin dan otoriter itu melimpahkan segalanya pada Hyukjae, ia tak ingin tahu bagaimana serta cara apa yang Hyukjae gunakan untuk memenuhi keingintahuan tamu mereka. Semuanya harus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya tanpa menimbulkan kesalahan.

Karena sekali lagi, itu adalah tanggung jawab Hyukjae sebagai pendamping tamu mereka. Tugas yang sudah disanggupinya jauh saat dulu dimulainya pelatihan.

Wanita itu merebahkan kepalanya dimeja, menutup mata mencoba sedikit menghilangkan stres yang melandanya. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih dikirim perang ke Libanon dari pada mengatasi rasa penasaran alien itu. Bahkan saat salah seorang anak buahnya mengetuk pintu ruangannya, ia hanya berguman menyuruh prajurit itu masuk.

Choi Minho, salah satu sersan bawahan Hyukjae menyernyit saat mendapati Letnannya terkulai lemas di atas meja.

"Letnan Lee, ini data yang anda minta."

"Ya, taruh saja dimeja."

Sersan itu menurut sebelum menggeleng prihatin pada Hyukjae. Ia selalu merasa bahwa Letnannya itu terlalu keras menjalani hidupnya, tak sekali-dua kali ia mendapati mood wanita ini turun drastis seperti ini. Terlalu terbebani oleh tanggung jawabnya.

"Letnan Lee, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jalani saja hidup apa adanya."

"Memang kau pikir saat ini aku tidak menjalani hidup apa adanya, apa?!

"Tapi yang kau lakukan tidak seperti orang pada umumnya."

"Aku melakukan hal yang dilakukan orang pada umumnya Sersan Choi. Aku menjalani hidup seperti manusia kebanyakan."

Hyukjae terdiam saat sebuah pemikiran terbesit diotaknya begitu selesai bicara. Mata bulatnya terbuka sejurus dengan tubuhnya yang duduk tegak tiba-tiba mengagetkan Minho.

"Wae?"Tanya Minho saat Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan tangan seperti orang yang terkejut mendapatkan hadiah.

Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan memeluk Minho tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau jenius, Minho!" Serunya sebelum berlari keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Sersan itu kebingungan.

Dengan langkah cepat karena terlalu senang Hyukjae hampir berlari menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Dengan lincah wanita itu menghindari orang-orang yang mengghalangi langkahnya. Senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

Ia menemukan jawabannya.

Wanita itu menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan bodoh alien biru itu.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriakan itu mengagetkan Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca beberapa laporan di meja kerjanya.

"Apa? Kenapa berteriak?!"

"Dimana smurf itu?"

"Smurf?"

"Alien! Alien itu maksudku, dimana dia?"

"Bersama Captain Kim diruangannya."

Segera Hyukjae melangkah dari sana, namun belum ada semenit wanita itu kembali lagi hanya untuk menyeret Kyuhyun bersamanya dengan paksa. Mereka kembali berlari sebelum menerobos ruangan Captain itu tak peduli sopan santun lagi.

"Letnan Lee, dimana sopan santunmu?!" Kangin menatap tegas Letnan bawahannya itu.

"Maafkan saya, tapi ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus saya sampaikan." Ucap wanita itu melirik sebentar pada mahkluk biru yang kini juga menatapnya.

Kangin menghela nafas mencoba bersabar.

"Apakan benar-benar penting hingga kau membawa Doktor Cho kemari?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!" Kangin duduk dikursi kerjanya sebelum menyambar gelas penuh air mineral di sampinya. Segala keributan ini membuatnya haus.

Hyukjae menarik nafas sebelum menatap tajam pada satu-satunya alien di ruangan itu. Alien bodoh yang mencoba bermain-mainpadanya dengan pertanyaan bodohnya. Alien dengan wajah datar dan mata biru gelap yang menatapnya.

"Kau!"

Tunjuk Hyukjae dengan sangat tidak sopan pada alien didepannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan hidup bersamaku!"

"Mwo!?" Teriakan Kyuhyun itu dibarengi dengan Kangin yang menyemburkan minumannya.

.

.

.

Kangin benar-benar tak habis pikir. Benar-benar tak menyangka akan apa yang keluar dari mulut wanita berpangkat Letnan didepannya ini.

"Membiarkan alien itu hidup denganmu?! Apa sebenarnya yang ada diotakmu Letnan Lee?!"Terdengar sedikit kasar tapi Kangin tak peduli, anak didepannya ini benar-benar perlu diluruskan isi kepalanya.

"Itu adalah jawaban yang saya berikan untuk pertanyaannya mengenai manusia."

Kangin sudah akan membentak wanita didepannya namun ia telan kembali kata-katanya, mencoba bersabar. Kini hanya ada tiga orang diruangan itu, para manusia.

"Tamu kita ingin tahu mengenai kita, manusia. Lalu kenapa kau malah mengajaknya hidup bersama? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?!"Kangin menatap heran bawahannya itu.

"Justru karena dia ingin tahu mengenai kita manusia saya menawarkan hal ini. Menurut saya dengan dia hidup selayaknya manusia maka ia akan tahu seperti apa kita. Dengan dia melihat sendiri dan mencobanya langsung dia akan tahu lebih banyak mengenai kita."

Kangin melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat diam berfikir.

"Doktor Cho, bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankan hal ini gila?!"

Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak kaca matanya sebelum bersedekap.

"Tidak Captain. Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Letnan Lee ada benarnya."

"Apa?!"

"Seperti yang Letnan Lee katakan, biarkan dia menjalani dan melihat sendiri bagaimana kita manusia menjani hidup. Kita belum tahu pasti sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia tahu tentang kita, apa yang ingin ia pelajari dari kita. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah membiarkannya membaur dengan kita dan biarkan alien itu mencari sendiri jawabannya."

Hyukjae tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang membelanya, membuahkan helaan nafas dari Kangin. Ia lupa betapa kompaknnya dua orang didepannya ini.

"Aku terima teori tentang membiarkan alien itu melihat dan menjalani sendiri cara hidup kita, tapi tidak dengan membiarkannya hidup bersamamu Letnan Lee! Itu menyalahi prosedur."

"Karena itulah saya mohon agar Captain memikirnya lagi."

"Ini bukan sesederhana membiarkan orang lain hidup dengan yang lainnya. Jangan lupakan bahwa tamu kita ini bukan manusia, mereka mahkluk asing yang begitu berbeda dari kita. Ini bukan hanya masalah keamanan tamu kita sendiri tapi juga orang-orang diluar sana, apa yang akan terjadi menurutmu jika kita membiarkan mahkluk biru berkeliaran di tengah-tengah manusia?"

Keributan, Hyukjae tahu itu.

"Saya tahu ini memiliki resiko yang sangat besar, dan saya tahu jelas bahwa yang kita hadapi ini bukan manusia. Tapi Captain Kim, saya mohon untuk kali ini saja membiarkan saya melakukan hal ini dengan cara saya sendiri. Ini adalah tanggung jawab saya."

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumya, resikonya terlalu besar."

Tangan Hyukjae tercengkram kuat. Tidak, ia tak akan menyerah.

"Saya akan mengurus segalanya, dan memastikan tak akan menimbulkan keributan."

Hyukjae melihat kearah Kangin dengan seluruh tekatnya.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku."

Kangin terdiam.

Tekad yang kuat serta kemauan yang keras tergambar jelas di iris hitam wanita didepannya ini. Membuat Kangin teringat akan alasan wanita ini diangkat menjadi Letnan diusianya yang masih tergolong muda. Akan jiwa prajuritnya yang selalu wanita ini junjung begitu tinggi diatas segalanya.

Kangin mengusap wajahnya lelah, lelah berdebat dengan bawahannya ini. Ia hanya berharap ia tidak menyesali keputusannya ini kelak.

Bahwa hal ini memang benar dilakukan.

"Baiklah."

Jawaban itu mengundang senyum Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ingat! Segala konsekuensinya kau sendiri yang harus menanggunya, mengerti?!"

Hyukjae langsung berposisi siap.

"Mengerti!"

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka membuat wanita berseragam Letnan itu menengok kearah datangnya Kyuhyun dan alien mereka. Masih dengan kulit biru yang tertutup pakaian hitamnnya yang begitu asing karena detail aneh dan teknologi yang menempelinya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi. Hyukjae segera menuntun alien itu mengikutinya ke basement tempat mobil pribadinya telah disiapkan. Hyukjae telah berhasil menyakinkan atasannya untuk membiarkannya sendiri yang mengurus segalanya termasuk keamanan. Sehingga tak akan ada pengawalan khusus atau siapapun yang mengikuti mereka.

Mereka segera keluar dari daerah steril itu tanpa masalah berarti, bahkan Hyukjae sempat dikejutkan dengan alien ini yang memasuki mobil tanpa bertanya. Seakan-akan mahkluk ini pernah menaikinya sebelumnya. Duduk tenang di samping Hyukjae yang menyetir selama perjalanan.

Tak lebih dari satu jam mereka sudah memasuki daerah perumahan. Hyukjae segera menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pekarangan sebuah rumah putih berukuran sedang. Rumahnya.

Hyukjae mengambil mantelnya di jok belakang lalu mengkrudungi alien disampingnya. Hanya berjaga-jaga jika ada orang melihatnya, meski daerah perumahannya sedang sepi jika jam kerja seperti ini tapi kewaspadaan tetap perlu bukan? Mereka segera keluar dari mobil dan memasuki rumah.

"Hah... _home sweet home_." Desah Hyukjae saat memasuki rumahnya. Akibat pelatihan dan segala tetek bengek tentang alien ini membuatnya begitu jarang pulang kerumah pribadinya. Tapi tentu saja jasa kebersihan yang ia bayar setiap hari membuat rumahnya tetap terjaga nyaman dan bersih.

Wanita itu pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum dingin di dalam kulkas. Meninggalkan alien kita yang kini berdiri di ruang tengah menatap sekitar. Iris biru gelap itu melihat setiap sudut ruangan disekitanya. Melihat sinar matahari yang terpantul menerangi ruangan itu lewat jendela kaca besar di sudut sana. Melihat semua yang tertangkap olehnya.

Sangat asing.

"Hei!" Alien itu menengok pada Hyukjae yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Kemarilah, duduklah!"

Perlahan alien itu menurut, membuatnya kini duduk berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

"Jadi seperti yang dijelaskan Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal dan hidup denganku disini."

Raut wajah itu tetap datar mendengarkan penjelasan Hyukjae.

"Kau mengatakan ingin tahu kenapa kami disebut manusia kan? Karena itu kita akan mencoba membuatmu menjalani rutinitas kami selayaknya manusia pada umumnya. Kau akan menjalani hidup selayaknya manusia hingga pertanyaan dan rasa penasaranmu itu terjawab, bagaimana?"

Diam.

Hyukjae sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon kecuali bola matanya biru tua yang berkedip menatapnya. Alien itu begitu tenang dengan wajahnya yang begitu datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah, diam berarti iya. Anggap saja kau mengerti." Guman Hyukjae sebelum ekpresinya berubah cerah tiba-tiba.

" _Cha_ , karena mulai hari ini kau manusia maka pertama-tama mari kita mencarikan nama manusia untukmu!"

Alien itu sempat tersentak sebentar sebelum iris birunya menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Nama adalah bagian dari jati diri serta garis keturunan kami. Merupakan hal yang begitu tak terhormat mengganti nama yang telah diwariskan oleh orang tua kami."

"Aku bahkan tak bisa mengeja namamu apalagi mengingatnya. Jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku berfikir." Respon Hyukjae enteng sambil duduk bersedekap, matanya mengedar sekitar sembari otaknya berfikir tentang sebuah nama.

Wanita ini sama sekali tak memperdulikan nada tegas dan ancaman alien didepannya, iris hitamnya terus bergerak sampai ia menangkap salah satu bingkai foto di dinding ruang tengah. Sebuah foto liburan musim panasnya dengan keluarganya dua tahun lalu di pantai laut timur Korea.

"Di planet kami adalah sebuah kesalahan tak beretis yang berani mengganti nama pemberian. Pemerintah bisa memenjarakanmu jika berani mengubah garis keturunan yang telah-"

"Donghae."

Suara Hyukjae memotong ucapan alien itu.

Wanita itu melihat tepat ke arah iris biru tua didepannya. Warna yang selalu mengingatkannya pada dalamnya lautan.

"Donghae, nama yang bagus bukan?"

Allien itu terdiam saat untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama yang begitu asing. Saat untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memanggilnya dengan begitu sederhana. Sadar atau tidak otaknya merekam sebaris nama yang wanita ini berikan padanya.

Iris biru gelap itu melihat dengan perlahan manusia didepannya ini mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sebuah tata cara yang ia pelajari sebagai cara manusia menyambut orang lain.

"Jadi Donghae- _shi_ , mohon batuannya mulai sekarang."

Walau sempat ragu, akhirnya tangan biru pucat itu ikut terulur. Mempertemukannya dengan jemari putih pucat yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Saling menggenggam dengan warna yang begitu kontras, yang memperlihatkan betapa berbedanya mereka.

Alien itu semakin terdiam saat perlahan bibir manusia ini tertarik kesamping, memberi sebuah senyuman yang begitu lembut padanya.

Sebuah senyuman yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan selamanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Yap, ini cerita percintaan antara manusia dan alien seperti dugaan kalian. Jelek ya? Haha maaflah.

Ini proyek ff special untuk **ultah Donghae** , jadi ff ini akan terus aku update sampai nanti last chapnya akan aku post tepat tanggal 15 oktober. Ini gak akan panjang, mungkin 5-6 chap aja dan karena aku udah lama gak nulis GS aku putuskan untuk kembali membuat womenHyuk kali ini hehe

Semoga sukalah ya dan see u next chap chingu :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Ini masih sangat pagi, bahkan udara masih sangat dingin mengingat sinar matahari masih begitu minim. Meski begitu langit sudah mulai cerah, menghilangkan jejak ribuan bintang di atas langit.

Iris biru gelap itu melihat kedua tangannya. Melihat kain tipis yang menurutnya begitu primitif ini membungkus tubuhnya. Sebuah pakaian manusia kini tengah menggantikan seragam kebesarannya. Wanita manusia itu yang memaksanya berganti pakaian dengan dalih untuk membuatnya nyaman saat tidur, meski pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tak tidur semalaman. Ia tak membutuhkan tidur mungkin hingga tiga hari kedepan. Kemajuan teknologi mereka membuat mereka dapat mengatur waktu tidur mereka sesuka hati, tubuhnya akan terus sadar sampai waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

Ia mendongak kembali melihat ruangan yang ia tempati sejak semalam. Wanita manusia itu mengatakan bahwa ini kamarnya, ruang pribadinya. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa segala keperluannya sudah disiapkan ditempat ini. Walaupun kenyataannya yang ada hanya jajaran keperluan yang manusia gunakan. Alat-alat primitih yang mengharuskannya mengunduh informasi terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahui apa kegunaan alat-alat tersebut.

Semuanya aneh. Semuanya asing.

Perlahan tubuh biru itu bangkit dari ranjang yang ia duduki semalaman. Alien itu perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Langkahnya sempat terhenti untuk melihat ruang tengah rumah itu, begitu sunyi. Sebuah kesunyian yang begitu aneh dan menggelitik tubuhnya. Bahkan semalaman telinga runcingnya dapat mendengar suara-suara aneh di luar bangunan ini. Suara-suara aneh yang mungkin lebih dikenal oleh manusia sebagai suara malam hari.

Kakinya perlahan melangkah sembari bola matanya mengedar melihat sekitarnya, melihat sofa, rak buku, pintu, rak sepatu, dan dapur. Ia sempat ragu saat melihat anak tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua rumah itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkah merasakan kaki telanjanganya menginjak dinginnya tangga kayu.

Lantai dua tak lebih baik dari lantai satu. Hanya ada lorong dan beberapa pintu ditempat ini. Masih dengan kesunyian yang sama, sampai telingannya mendengar sayup-sayup suara di ujung lorong. Kakinya perlahan kembali melangkah mengikuti suara yang ditangkap telinganya. Ada pintu disana, sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan apa yang ada dibaliknya.

Ia perlahan mendekat, tanpa suara membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. Iris biru gelap itu menemukan wanita manusia pendampingnya ada disana. Berdiri membelakanginya dengan tangan yang sibuk melepas untaian kain yang membalutnya. Ia hanya diam berdiri diambang pintu melihatnya. Ia diam saat melihat jemari dengan warna yang menurutnya terlalu putih itu melepas apa yang melekat pada tubuh ramping itu. Hingga akhirnya iris hitam wanita manusia itu menemukan iris biru gelapnya.

"KYAAAAA!"

Plak.

.

.

.

 **Stars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Fantasy Ilmiah**

 **.**

 **Summary: "Aku adalah milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu."**

.

.

.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat alien yang duduk tenang didepannya. Ia langsung menengok pada Hyukjae yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Ya! Siapapun dapat melihat dengan jelas cap tanganmu di pipinya!"

Hyukjae hanya menghindari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun meski percuma.

" _Aish_ , jangan melihatku seperti itu! Dia mengintipku saat berganti baju, jadi ini salahnya sendiri!"

Doktor itu hanya berdecak.

"Kita tak tahu kebudayaan yang mereka anut disana, bisa saja hal-hal seperti itu adalah hal yang lazim disana. Jadi jangan bersikap terlalu sensitif."

Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae melihatnya tak percaya. Jadi maksud Kyuhyun melihat wanita telanjang di planet alien ini adalah hal yang lazim, begitu?! Dasar doktor gila!

Iris kelam Kyuhyun kembali melihat alien didepannya yang sama sekali tak terganggu oleh bekas tamparan dari Hyukjae dipipinya.

Kyuhyun sengaja datang begitu pagi untuk memastikan keadaan tamu mereka setelah bermalam di rumah manusia biasa. Memastikan tidak ada yang salah padanya.

"Seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya dimana kalian diperbolehkan masuk ke negera kami dengan timbal balik kami juga boleh melakukan penelitian tentang kalian."

Tak ada sahutan apapun dari alien didepannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkannya.

"Aku hanya akan bertanya beberapa hal untuk hari ini, beberapa hal dasar." Doktor itu menyalakan alat perekamnya sementara Hyukjae berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Kami menyebut planet kalian dengan Gliese 581 C, tapi aku ingin tahu apa nama planet kalian yang sebenarnya?"

Diam, tentu saja alien ini selalu tak mau langsung menjawab. Selalu melihat lawan bicaranya terlebih dahulu seperti memastikan sesuatu sebelum berbicara.

"Aaron. Kami menyebutnya Aaron."

"Seperti apa kehidupan disana? Maksudku, gambaran garis besarnya saja."

"Selayaknya yang kalian lakukan di bumi, kurasa. Kami memiliki sistem kehidupan yang hampir sama, hanya saja kami sudah meninggalkan cara-cara manual yang kalian pakai."

"Karena kemajuan teknologi kalian?"

"Ya."

Pembicaraan itu tersebut berlanjut. Jika tugas Hyukjae adalah menjawab segala pertanyaan tamu mereka, maka tugas Kyuhyun adalah sebaliknya. Doktor ini bertugas mengorek informasi sebanyak yang ia bisa. Meneliti bagaimana kehidupan yang diperkirakan berjarak 20 tahun cahaya dari bumi itu.

Menciptakan sebuah penemuan.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, pembicaraan mereka tak berlangsung lama setelah Doktor itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke pangkalan departemen pertahanan dan mengatakan akan kembali lagi besok. Meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri lagi dengan alien mereka.

" _Wae_?" Hyukjae urung saat akan meneruput sup hangatnya saat mendapati iris biru gelap itu memperhatikannya.

Diam. Lagi-lagi diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayo dimakan, masakanku enak tenang saja."Ucapnya lalu menelan nasi banyak-banyak.

Alien itu melihat jajaran makanan didepannya. Hyukjae memasak sup kecambah dengan kimchi dan telur dadar sebagai lauk. Tapi sepertinya aroma makanan itu tak menggugah selera alien ini.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini." Ucapnya mengarah pada semua makanan didepannya membuat Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami sudah lama meninggalkan mengambil nutrisi untuk tubuh dengan cara manual seperti ini."

"Cara manual?"

"Ya, makan adalah cara manual dan primitif untuk mengambil nutrisi. Kami sudah tidak melakukannya lagi sejak lama."

"Tunggu, maksudmu kalian tidak pernah makan?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana cara kalian hidup selama ini jika tidak makan?"Hyukjae semakin heran oleh alien didepannya ini, semua orang tahu mahkluk hidup apapun akan mati jika tidak makan.

"Pakaian yang kami kenakan sudah diisi dengan nutrisi yang kami butuhkan, saat kami membutuhkan energi maka pori-pori kulit kami akan menyerapnya secara otomatis."

" _Mw-mwo_?"Itu terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Hyukjae

"Dengan cara ini kami hanya mengkonsumsi nutrisi saja sesuai kebutuhan. Begitu berbeda dengan memakannya secara manual, akan banyak sekali zat-zat tak diperlukan yang hanya akan mengendap dalam tubuh dan merusak tubuh."

Sungguh, alien satu ini sangat tahu bagaimana merusak nafsu makan Hyukjae. Wanita itu meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Donghae- _shi_." Kedua lengan kurus itu terlipat di atas meja dan iris hitam itu menatap tegas alien didepannya.

"Bukankah kita tengah sepakat bahwa kau akan menjalani hidup sebagai manusia untuk mengetahui kenapa kami manusia disebut sebagai menusia? Sebagai manusia kau juga harus bertingkah laku seperti manusia pada umumnya termasuk melakukan hal yang kau sebut makan secara manual, jadi ..."Hyukjae mengacungkan sendok tepat didepan alien itu.

"Makan sarapanmu!"

Tak bergerak, iris biru gelap itu hanya melihat sendok besi didepannya. Hampir saja Hyukjae kehilangan kesabarannya kalau saja tangan biru pucat itu tak perlahan mengambil alih sendok ditangannya. Letnan itu tersenyum tipis saat akhirnya alien itu menyendok nasinya.

Ia mengamati benda putih menggumpal itu, seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah memasukan apapun kedalam mulutnya dan ia enggan melakukannya kalau saja wanita manusia ini tak melihatnya sedari tadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti sesendok nasi itu akhirnya menyapa lidahnya dan secara naluriah mulai mengunyahnya. Manis, untuk lidahnya yang begitu sensitif karena tak pernah digunakan nasi yang hambar terasa begitu manis.

"Coba dengan lauknya!" Hyukjae menaruh kimchi di sendoknya yang sudah penuh dengan nasi lagi sebelum alien itu kembali memakannya tak yakin.

Alien itu terkejut dengan sensasi rasa berikutnya, ia lekas terbatuk-batuk saat rasa pedas kimchi terlalu kuat untuknya. Hyukjae tertawa melihatnya sambil menyodorkan air minum. Ini seperti mengajari seorang balita bagaimana makan yang baik dan benar. Pada akhirnya sarapan mereka ditutup dengan alien itu yang hanya menghabiskan setengah nasinya dengan sedikit sup, ia sama sekali tak ingin menyentuh kimchinya lagi.

"Perhatikan ini!"

Hyukjae mengacungkan sikat gigi ditangannya lalu memberinya pasta gigi di ujungnya begitu pula dengan sikat gigi di tangan alien yang berdiri disampinya. Setelah makan mereka perlu menyikat gigi mereka.

Wanita itu mulai menyikat giginya, memastikan alien ini melihatnya dengan jelas. Meski begitu kaku alien ini mengikutinya, ikut menyikat giginya yang begitu putih itu. Hyukjae mengambil air digelasnya lalu berkumur dan alien itu mengikutinya mengambil gelasnya sendiri dan berkumur.

Gleg.

Reflek, Hyukjae memuntahkan air di dalam mulutnya ke wastafel kerena terkejut.

"Hyaaaah! Jangan ditelan!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaca semua data yang ia dapat dari para Doktor pendamping lainnya. Masing-masing dari alien ini menanyakan hal yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang menyangkut sistem pemerintahan dan sumber daya alam atau juga mengenai penampakan alam dan mahkluk hidup di bumi ini.

Rasa dingin itu menyekat pipi Kyuhyun membuat Doktor itu terkejut. Suara kekehan disampinya membuat Kyuhyun lekas menengok dan menemukan wanita berseragam sama dengannya tengah ada disampingnya dengan sekaleng americano dingin di tangannya.

"Ketuk pintunya, Sungmin! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!"Meski mengomel tapi tangan Kyuhyun menarik wanita itu agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk, kau saja yang terlalu serius bekerja."

Sungmin membuka kopi dingin ditangannya lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum membuka miliknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mendapingi alienmu dan Letnan Im?"Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku sama sepertimu harus mengolah semua data yang kita dapat dari para alien itu."

"Lalu kanapa kau malah disini?"

Doktor wanita itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya dengan nada begitu manja membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Wanita satu ini tahu bagaimana menghidupkan harinya.

Kyuhyun segera memeluk wanita dipangkuannya. Mereka tertawa sambil meminum kopi mereka.

"Kau sudah merangkum semuanya?"Jemari Sungmin membuka tumpukan kertas laporan Kyuhyun dimeja.

"Hampir, tapi Sungmin tidakkah kau merasa ada yang janggal?"

"Apa yang janggal?"

"Para alien itu."

"Tentu saja! Lihat mereka begitu biru dan pendiam!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sayang."

"Lalu?"

"Kedatangan mereka kemari, tidakkah sangan janggal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mencoba membenarkan posisi duduk Sungmin sehingga mereka berhadapan.

"Coba kau bayangkan jika kau adalah para Alien itu, masuk ke planet yang begitu asing dan tak begitu dikenal sebelumnya. Bukankah hal itu begitu berbahaya?"

Sungmin berkedip, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bukankah mereka mengambil resiko yang terlalu besar hanya untuk mengetahui informasi yang tak seberapa?"

Jika dipikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Bisa saja mereka akan dibunuh dan dijadikan percobaan oleh manusia, namun seakan tak peduli mereka tetap datang ke bumi hanya untuk belajar. Dan yang Sungmin dengar juga kesepakatan mereka dengan pemerintah mereka terjadi begitu saja. Terlalu mulus menjadi kenyataan.

Terlalu mudah.

"Kita sudah meningkatkan keamanan di setiap sudut Kyuhyun. Jadi jika mereka memang memiliki niat lain yang berbahaya maka para pihak dari departemen pertahanan tak akan membiarkannya. Kita selalu memastikan bahwa gerak gerik mereka selalu diawasi."

Sentuhan halus itu menyapa pipi Kyuhyun, begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya khawatir."

"Sudahlah lupakan hal itu. Kau sudah sarapan?"

.

.

.

Shower itu menyala mengeluarkan rintikan air yang cukup deras saat Hyukjae menyalakan kerannya.

"Kau lihat, kalau ingin mematikannya tinggal putar ke arah sebaliknya." Hyukjae kembali memutar krannya hingga rintikan air itu berhenti.

Iris hitamnya melihat alien yang diam melihatnya. Memastikan bahwa mahkluk satu ini mengerti.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae, sudah kukatakan aku tak membutuhkannya."

"Tentu saja kau buntuh, kau sendiri yang bilang seumur hidup tak pernah mandi. Untuk manusia seperti kami hal itu sangat jorok, Donghae- _shi_."

"Tapi pakaian kami dilengkapi dengan teknologi yang akan menscant tubuh kami setiap 25 detik sekali. Aku yakin tidak ada hal di bumi ini yang lebih bersih dari kami."

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya, ya ya terserah apa kata alien ini. Tapi tunggu dulu, otak Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja mencerna hal-hal ini.

Kalau alien ini tak pernah makan dan tak pernah mandi, berarti mereka juga tak pernah ...

Wanita ini melirik kloset tak jauh darinya, lalu merinding sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya kau harus mandi. Ingat, lepas pakaianmu, basahi tubuhmu dengan air lalu gunakan sabun yang disana! Yang botol kuning itu. Kalau yang botol merah itu shampo untuk rambutmu. Hanya usapkan cairan itu hingga berbusa lalu bilas kembali dengan air, mengerti?"

Diam, tentu saja. Apa yang bisa Hyukjae harapakan. Perlahan wanita ini mendekat pada alien didepannya. Lalu berbisik ditelinganya seakan takut orang lain mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau semisal kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutmu seperti ... seperti sesuatu akan keluar, tak perlu panik. Kau bisa mengeluarkannya disana." Telunjuk pucat itu mengarah pada kloset tak berdosa di sudut kamar mandi, meski hanya mendapat pandangan tak mengerti dari mahkluk biru didepannya.

Sedikit berdehem Hyukjae segera berjalan akan mengambil handuk di lemari gantung tak jauh dari sana.

"Kalau airnya terlalu dingin putar saja kerannya lebih ke kanan, kalau terlalu panas putar sebaliknya."

Tangan pucat itu memilih handuknya yang paling besar lalu berbalik melihat alien itu.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Wanita itu begitu terkejut saat melihat mahkluk biru itu tengah berusaha melepas celananya, piayama atasannya sudah menghilang entah kemana memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya yang terbalut dalam kulitnya yang biru pucat. Dengan serampangan Hyukjae segera mencoba menutup matanya dengan tangan. Apaan-apan alien satu ini!

"Tu-tunggu aku keluar dulu! Ini... ini ambil, keringkan tubuhmu dengan itu bila sudah selesai!"

Wanita itu lekas berlari keluar kamar mandi setelah melempar handuk itu sembarangan, hanya untuk terengah dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup. Wajahnya merah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang karena efek terkejut.

"Mereka bilang beradaban mereka jauh lebih maju tapi kenapa mereka tak punya rasa malu sama sekali?! Astaga apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya?!" Sembari mengerutu Hyukjae berjalan ke kamar mengambil baju ganti untuk alien itu.

Selesai mandi, Hyukjae tak tahu lagi harus mengajarkan apa. Jadi wanita itu memilih hal yang paling mudah dilakukan.

"Seharian ini hanya perhatikan aku dan lihat apa yang kulakukan, _ara_?"Itu katanya.

Alhasih hampir seharian itu ada sesosok mahkluk biru yang terus mengikutinya kemanapun Hyukjae pergi. Seperti anak anjing mengikuti majikannya kesana kemari. Dengan mata yang cermat dan ekpresi serus seperti melihat sebuah hal yang berharga, ia akan memperhatikan setiap geraka manusia didepannya. Melihat Hyukjae membersihkan rumah, memasak, mencuci baju, atau bahkan menonton TV.

"Kenapa kalian manusia melakukan itu?"

"Apa?"

Jari itu menunjuk Hyukjae yang berleha-leha disofa sambil makan cemilan.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang tak berguna."

Dalam, perkataan itu memiliki kandungan sindiran yang benar-benar dalam meski disampaikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. Otomatis Hyukjae menegakan posisi duduknya dan menaruh toples cemilannya. Jemari biru itu menunjuk perut Hyukjae.

"Semuanya yang masuk kemulutmu bisa saja mengendap di perut dan membuatmu cepat mati."

Uuugh, jangan mencekiknya Hyukjae! Ingat ini adalah tanggung jawab! Tanggung jawab!

.

.

.

Siang itu begitu terik hingga Letnan itu merasa tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam terasa begitu lengket. Ia benci berada diluar ruangan ditengah musim panas seperti ini, tapi sekali lagi ini tugasnya, tanggung jawabnya sebagai salah satu Letnan. Ia melihat kembali pada rombongan orang-orang berjas rapi didepannya yang terlihat mengelilingi para alien mereka.

Hari ini menteri pertahanan tengah menyempatkan diri menyambut tamu kehormatan mereka dengan mengajak mereka semua melihat pembangunan sebuah teknologi baru yang tengah dikembangakan oleh negara mereka. Sebuah alat transportasi terbaru berupa kereta layang yang akan melaju diatas rel magnet. Teknologi ini memang sedang dikembangkan di banyak negara tapi negara mereka akan menjadi yang pertama mengomersialkannya. Tentu saja tempat ini sudah disterilkan terlebih dahulu.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hyukjae yang sedang dalam proses menjalankan kehidupan manusia pada alien itu terpaksa membawanya kembali ke departement pertahanan sementara ini. Perlu diingatkan bahwa selain dirinya, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan beberapa orang lain tak ada yang tahu bahwa alien itu hidup dengannya.

"Kami ingin alat transportasi ini ramah lingkungan dan tetap efisien dengan kecepatan dan jarak tempuh yang tinggi."Laki-laki paruh baya berstatus sebagai Menteri pertahanan itu tersenyum ramah pada para alien didepannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia menunjukan semua ini, ia ingin bertukar pikiran dengan para mahkluk dengan peradaban yang jauh lebih maju dibanding mereka. Sebagai upaya untuk mengambil sisi positif untuk kemajuan negara.

"Di planet kami tenaga magnet seperti ini sudah dikembangkan menjadi tenaga anti gravitasi. Hal ini bisa membuat benda seberat apapun melayang tanpa susah payah." Alien berambut abu-abu itu menjawab.

"Apakan teknologi seperti itu bisa kami terapkan di Bumi?"

"Tidak, maksudku belum. Semua fasilitas yang ada belum bisa menciptakan teknologi seperti itu." Kali ini sang wanita alien berambut merah menyala itu menjawab.

Iris hitam Hyukjae melihat Donghae dari kejauhan lalu mencibir pelan.

"Lihat dia, begitu bawel dirumah tapi diam seperti patung dihadapan semua orang."

Satu hal yang Hyukjae pelajari mengenai alien berambut hitam itu, suka berkomentar. Ia akan berkomentar tentang apa saja yang Hyukjae lakukan. Seakan-akan setiap tingkah laku Hyukjae itu salah dan tak wajar. Rasanya telinga Hyukjae serasa terbakar setiap alien satu itu menyinggung teori ini dan itu, membuatnya pusing.

Hyukjae berjalan sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Mencari tempat yang sedikit teduh karena ia merasa seragamnya mulai basah oleh keringat. Ia melihat Donghae dari kejahuan sebelum tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja alien itu juga melihat kearahnya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya, melihat sekitar tanpa mau kembali bertemu tatap dengan iris biru gelap itu.

Dua puluh tiga meter di atas sana menjulang tinggi alat berat pemindah beton untuk bangunan bertingkat. Merantai benton seberat belasan ton tanpa ada yang mengawasi karena sterillisasi tempat itu. Tidak ada yang tahu saat beton yang melayang terantai itu mulai bergerak kehilangan keseimbangan. Tak ada yang tahu saat rantai yang menyangganya tetap melayang diudara hampir putus.

Krak

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, ada peringatan disekitarnya. Tanda berbahaya menyala memperingatkannya. Perlahan iris biru gelap itu mengedar melihat sekitarnya, sebelum ia bisa menyadarinya rantai itu terputus menciptakan suara memekikan telingan mengejutkan semua orang yang ada disana.

Saat itu Hyukjae sama sekali tak menduga saat ia mendongak, ia tepat berada di bawah sebuah beton yang siap menghantamnya. Ia termangu saat semua orang begitu ketakutan menyerukan namanya.

Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Bruk

Hyukjae merasakan benturan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terbentur lantai beton bukan melindasnya. Tubuhnya tak merasakan sakit, tak juga serasa dilindas.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Hyukjae terdiam.

Ada Donghae tepat didepan wajahnya, merengkuhnya dengan lengannya yang kuat.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun tepat diatasnya beton dengan ukuran sangat besar dengan berat belasan ton itu berhenti diudara tepat diatas kepalanya.

Satu tangan Donghae terentang diudara, sama sekali tak menyentuh beton itu. Seakan benda berat itu melayang di udara. Menghilangkan gaya gravitasi yang berlaku di sekitar mereka.

Tangan biru itu bergerak dibarengi beton itu yang perlahan mengikutinya. Perlahan berpindah dari atas mereka dan jatuh tepat di tempat yang aman tanpa mencelakai siapapun.

Semua orang terdiam. Semua orang tak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Hyukjae kembali akan sosok didepannya. Akan iris biru sedalam lautan itu. Akan kenyataan bahwa sosok ini begitu berbeda darinya.

Bahwa sosok didepannya ini bukanlah manusia.

.

.

.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku ini Letnan, Kyuhyun. Hal seperti itu tak akan mengangguku terlalu lama. Aku hanya terkejut tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

Hyukjae tak bohong, ia hanya kaget dengan insiden yang dialaminya tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia seorang prajurit yang sudah terlatih secara fisik dan mental, bukan gadis lemah seperti kebanyakan.

Hyukjae menutup ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang berat untuknya.

Dengan perlahan wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan menghampiri kamar Donghae dilantai satu, mengetuknya pelan sebelum membukanya. Mendapati alien itu duduk tenang diranjangnya, melihat keluar jendela sebelum menengok pada Hyukjae diambang pintu.

"Ayo keluarlah."

Di sini mereka sekarang. Duduk dilantai ruang tengah, tepat di pintu kaca yang dibuka lebar-lebar sehingga angin malam musim panas dengan bebas masuk kedalam rumah. Hyukjae membuka kaleng soda dingin dengan ceria sebelum meyodorkannya pada Donghae yang melihatanya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Haah, segarnya..." Desah wanita itu setelah seteguk soda dingin melewati tenggorokannya.

Melihatnya, Dongahae pun ikut mencobanya hanya untuk mengernyit tak suka akan sensasi aneh yang pertama kali ia rasakan saat meneguk sodanya. Ia meletaknnya kaleng soda itu sejauh mungkin darinya membuat Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Donghae- _shi_."

Alien itu melihat kearah Hyukjae.

" _Gomawo_."

Angin musim panas mengalir menggoyangkan rambut mereka, mengisi keheningan yang tercipta saat kedua iris itu bertatapan.

"Bukan aku yang menolongmu tapi ini."Donghae menunjuk gelang hitam dipergelangan tangannya. Salah satu teknologi perlindungan diri yang diciptakan di planetnya.

"Benda ini yang menciptakan gaya non-gravitasi dan mencegah betonnya menghantam tanah, bukan-"

"Tetap saja, _Gomawo_ Donghae- _shi_."Hyukjae memotongnya.

Tak adanya respon dari alien didepannya seperti biasa, namun kali ini tak membuatnya sebal. Hyukjae justru tersenyum lalu meneguk kembali sodanya. Sama sekali tak sadar jika iris biru gelap itu terus melihatnya.

"Donghae- _shi_ , apa di planetmu juga ada musim panas?"

"Tidak ada."

"Planetmu seperti daerah tropis planet kami?"

"Tidak. Sudah tak ada musim ataupun cuaca yang dapat kami lihat. Ozon planet kami sudah menghilang total, setiap malam terasa terlalu dingin sedangkan siang hari terlalu panas. Setiap kota utama di planet kami di selubungi oleh perlindungan khusus yang membuat cuaca asli planet kami tak bisa masuk. Semua suhu sudah disesuaikan. Keadan selalu sama, siang ataupun malam."

"Jadi kalian tak pernah melihat hujan dan salju?"

"Ya, kami tak pernah melihatnya."

Terdengar miris ditelinga Hyukjae, mereka hidup dengan teknologi mutakhir tapi tak pernah merasakan indahnya empat musim, melihat tetesan hujan dari langit, atau pun putih lembutnya salju.

"Sayang sekali padahal musim salju akan menyenangkan untuk pasangan."

"Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya salju dengan pasangan."

"Tentu saja ada, saat berkencan paling menyenangkan itu saat malam natal. Saat salju turun dengan indahnya. Kami manusia biasanya pergi dengan pasangan kami saat itu. Jalan bersama, makan malam romantis, naik bianglala dan bayak lagi." Hyukjae membayangkannya seperti gadis remaja.

"Kenapa manusia melakukan hal semacam itu jika pada akhirnya mereka hanya ingin melakukan hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan?"

Wajah Hyukjae langsung berubah masam, Donghae masih saja tahu bagaimana membuat mood Hyukjae turun drastis.

"Bukan itu intinya! Kami melakukan itu untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang kami satu sama lain, pasangan kami. Di planet kalian tidak seperti itu?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab.

"Tidak. Semua pasangan sudah dipilihkan. Kami hanya perlu melakukan ikatan sebelum akhirnya melakukan tugas kami untuk bereproduksi."

Hyukjae hampir tersedak sodanya saat mendengar hal yang dikatakan Donghae.

" _Mwo_?! Kalian dijodohkan lalu dinikahkan begitu?"

"Tidak ada istilah menikah diplanet kami."

Donghae menunjuk kening Hyukjae.

"Saat kening kami menyatu maka ikatan itu terjalin, saat itu juga kita bisa melihat unggkapan di dalam jiwa pasanganmu. Sesuatu yang tak akan dimengerti oleh manusia seperti kalian."

Apa alien ini sedang meremehkan kaumnya? Hyukjae mendengus sebal.

"Kami juga punya yang seperti itu. Kami juga bisa mengungkapkan isi hati kami satu sama lain tanpa harus bicara seperti orang-orangmu."

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu pada diri kalian, menurut informasi yang kudapat yang manusia lakukan dengan pasangan mereka hanya bereproduksi."

Iris hitam itu menatap tajam kearah Donghae. Perlahan Hyukjae mendekat pada alien itu hingga berjarak begitu dekat.

"Ada. Manusia juga memilikinya."

Hyukjae semakin mendekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, hingga Donghae dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hyukjae diwajahnya.

"Cara kami mengungkapkan isi hati kami..."

Bisikan itu terdengar lembut sebelum bibir tipis Donghae merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya.

Alien itu terdiam. Terdiam melihat manusia wanita itu menekan bibirnya dengan mata terpejam.

Detik itu juga seluruh isi kepalanya serasa menghilang.

Detik itu juga semuanya serasa putih dan lenyap.

Bahkan hingga ciuman itu terlepas, alien itu masih mematung tak bisa bergerak.

Perlahan Hyukjae membuka matanya. Mempertemukan iris hitamnya dengan iris biru gelap didepannya. Saat itu wanita itu tersadar akan tindakannya. Tersadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memanas sebelum tanpa kata beranjak meninggalkan Donghae dibelakang. Meninggalkan alien itu dengan kediamannya.

Pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat. Hyukjae berjongkok menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya sangat merah karena malu. Malu akan tingkahnya sendiri.

Kenapa ia mencium alien itu?

Kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu?

Hyukjae memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Sebelum pukulannya melemah dan beralih menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan getaran di dalam sana.

Merasakan jantungnya yang berdetang begitu kencang.

.

.

.

TBC.

Masih jelek ya? Ampuni aku hahaha

Ah seneng aku ternyata banyak juga yang suka cerita macam begini, gomawo semuanya ne :D

Sekali lagi aku kasih tahu ini ff special buat ultah Donghae dan chap terakhir nanti aku post tepat tanggal 15 Oktober. Jadi ff ini gak akan panjang.

Ok see u next chapter :D

 **Special thanks : lovehyukkie19, minmi arakida, isroie106, senavensta, DNE1986, KimziefaELF, eunhaehyuk44, Kei Tsukiyomi, TaeTae-Track, Nhac3ss, sweetgalaxy, nyukkunyuk, Amandhharu, Lim Yeon Gi Jewels, HAEHYUK IS REAL**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Pandangannya tetap termangu menatap jendela kaca tak jauh darinya, menampilkan langit malam penuh akan jutaan bintang diatas sana. Perlahan kepalanya menunduk, melihat sebuah benda bulat terbuat dari besi dan titanium sebesar genggamannya. Benda itu mengerlip dengan kerlipan biru bertempo pelan.

Ia sedang menunggu.

Kerlipan biru itu berubah menjadi merah, menyala terus tanpa jeda sebelum akhirnya ia menyalakannya. Selayaknya cangkang, bola itu terbuka menampilkan hologram yang menyentuh udara disekitarnya menambilkan rekannya yang lain yang kini berada ditempat berbeda namun seakan-akan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

" **Tindakan anda tidak bisa dibenarkan. Memperlihatkan terlalu banyak teknologi kita pada manusia itu sangat dilarang."**

Alien wanita itu bicara dengan bahasa yang begitu rumit, begitu asing. Bahasa planet mereka.

" **Hal seperti ini akan memicu kecurigaan mereka, mereka akan menjadi waspada saat melihat betapa kuatnya kita."** Satu lagi alien yang lainnya menimpali.

" **Ada satu nyawa yang terancam, sebuah hal yang dilarang juga untuk membiarkan satu nyawa menghilang."** Donghae menimpalinya dengan datar.

" **Itu bukan urusan kita. Jangan pernah lupa bahwa mereka adalah manusia, bukan kewajiban kita untuk terlibat dengan mereka!"**

" **Mereka juga hidup! Apa bedanya dengan kita?"**

" **Jelas berbeda! Jangan lupa alasan kita ketempat ini."**

Mulut Donghae terkantup rapat saat kembali diingatkan akan tujuan mereka ditempat ini.

Sebuah peradilan.

" **Aku harap hal ini tidak terjadi lagi. Anda sendiri yang meminta untuk melakukan ini karena itu kami mohon agar anda tetap dijalur yang sudah ditentukan."** Alien berambut pirang itu mengingatkannya kembali.

" **Ini sudah menjadi keputusan dewan tertinggi, anda tidak bisa mencegahnya."**

Tangan Donghae terkepal mendengarnya.

" **Kita melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan planet ini, saya harap anda tidak lagi terlibat terlalu jauh dengan mereka."**

Hologram itu menghilang menyisakan Donghae berdiri digelapnya malam. Iris biru itu menatap lurus dengan gamang.

Mengingat alasan sesungguhnya ia menginjakkan kaki di planet ini.

.

.

.

 **Stars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Fantasy Ilmiah**

 **.**

 **Summary: "Aku adalah milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu."**

.

.

.

"Haaah..."

Hyukjae melihat pantulan bayangannya dicermin. Rambut berantakan, wajah kusut, dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Ia hampir tak tidur semalam, ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Tangan pucat itu mengambil sikat gigi di rak atas kaca wastafelnya. Baru ia akan mengeluarkan pasta gigi saat ia merasakan hangat tubuh seseorang di punggungnya.

Reflek Hyukjae berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati Donghae yang tepat ada dibelakangnya. Wanita itu menahan nafasnya saat tubuh itu mendekat padanya. Lengan alien itu terulur mengambil sikat gigi dibelakang Hyukjae, sama sekali tak sadar bahwa Letnan ini hampir lemas dibuatnya.

Seperti tanpa dosa Donghae berjalan menjauh, berdiri menyebelahi Hyukjae dan mulai mengosok gigi. Membiarkan Hyukjae akhirnya bisa bernafas dan menenangkan detak jantungnya. Berdehen sejenak, Hyukjae mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja dan mulai menggosok gigi. Mereka menggosok gigi dengan tenang. Hyukjae mecoba menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya sebelum iris hitamnnya menangkap bayangan Donghae yang berkumur sebelum kembali mendongak setelah membuang air dimulutnya dalam wastafel.

Tangan Hyukjae yang tadinya aktif menggosok giginya perlahan memelan. Iris hitamnnya tak bisa lepas pada bibir tipis yang kini terlihat basah.

Mengingatkannya betapa lembutnya saat mereka menyentuh miliknya.

Betapa hangat saat ia menekannya.

Bola mata Hyukjae bergerak mengikuti tetesan air yang mengelir didagu Donghae tanpa sadar. Melihat tetesan itu melewati leher biru alien itu dan menghilang di dalam kerah piyama alien ini. Membuat Hyukjae memperhatikan dada bidang yang terbalut piama putih bergaris itu.

Bagaimana rasanya jika ia bersandar disana?

Mata Hyukjae terbelaklak saat tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia lekas mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menggosok giginya.

"Akh!" Teriaknya kesakitan karena ujung sikat giginya menabrak gusi dalamnya akibat terlalu keras menggosok gigi tanpa sadar.

"Letnan Lee Hyukae, kau baik-baik saja?" Mata Hyukjae terbelalak saat melihat Alien ini mendekat padanya.

"Berhenti!"

Teriakan keras itu membuat Donghae berhenti dan melihat Hyukjae dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Iris biru gelapnya hanya dapat melihat Hyukjae yang terburu-buru berkumur sebelum melesat dari sana secepat kilat.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang Letnan itu berjalan menaiki tangga sembari memaki dirinya sendiri. Berdumal tidak jelas seperti orang gila.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan! Lee Hyukjae _pabbo_!"

Menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah.

"Demi Tuhan dia itu biru! BI-RU! Apa sebenarnya yang kau lihat!"

Terus seperti itu hingga ia memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Tangan itu aktif memutar pensil ditangannya, sebuah kebiasaannya sejak lama saat memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu rumit. Bola matanya tak pernah meninggalkan layar komputernya yang memperlihatkan sebuah vidio rekaman CCTV yang ter- _pause_. Ada disana sebuah beton yang melayang tepat diatas alien itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ini semakin aneh menurutnya. Entah kenapa semakin ia mempelajari para alien ini, semakin ia tersadar akan keanehan semua ini.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka begitu saja memperlihatkan Yesung, salah satu rekan kerjanya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau harus melihat ini Kyu!"

Tak perlu waktu lama kedua Doktor ini berada di ruang utama departemen mereka. Sebuah ruang utama untuk mengamati benda luar angkasa. Hampir seluruh Doktor dan Profesor ada disana menandakan hal ini benar-benar serius.

"Satelit pengawas kita tengah menangkap sesuatu di dekat orbit Saturnus semalam."

Kontan semua orang berdesas-desus.

"Karena itu kami melakukan pengamatan dengan teropong untuk melihat objek apakah itu."

Layar besar itu menyala menampilkan sebuah foto tak bergerak dengan sebuah bayangan hitam dibalik cincin indah Saturnus.

"Jika dilihat dari skala cicin Saturnus, objek tersebut memiliki ukurannya yang sangat besar namun kita belum yakin apa itu."

"Kalian yakin itu bukan meteor?"Salah satu Profesor angkat bicara.

"Kami belum yakin sebelum ada penyelidikan lebih lanjut namun yang jelas benda ini mendekat dan semakin mendekat ke matahari."

Semua orang terdiam. Semua orang tentu saja tahu jika mendekat ke matahari pasti akan bersimpangan dengan bumi. Bisa menjadi hal yang buruk jika itu benar-benar benda langit yang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bisa terjadi tabrakan yang menghancurkan planet mereka.

Setelah rapat yang begitu panjang mengenai kasus tersebut akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kembali keruangannya.

"Menurutmu ini ada hubunganya dengan para alien itu?"

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Yesung yang bertanya padanya.

"Entahlah, dan kurasa para Profesor tak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada alien itu mengenai hal ini sebelum adanya kejelasan benda apa itu sebenarnya."

Yesung mengangguk. Kedua doktor itu kembali keruangan mereka masing-masing dengan kekalutan yang sama.

Kekhawatiran yang sama.

.

.

.

Alien itu mendongak, melihat matahari yang tertutup awan tebal diatasanya sebelum kembali menunduk melihat wanita manusia ini yang sibuk menyiapkan ini dan itu.

"Kau pernah menanam bunga?"

Donghae tak menjawab, hanya mengerjap tak mengerti pada Hyukjae yang duduk lalu meletakkan pot didepannya.

"Kemarilah!" Donghae menurut lalu mendekat pada Hyukjae.

Mereka ada dihalaman belakang rumah itu. Duduk diatas rumput dengan peralatan berkebun didepan mereka. Hyukjae tak perlu khawatir seseorang melihat Donghae karena tembok yang cukup tinggi disekeliling mereka. Wanita itu menyerahkan kaus tangan padanya sebelum dirinya sendiri memakainya lalu mulai memindahkan tanaman baru dari wadah kertas.

"Kau pernah berkebun sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, tumbuhan sangat berharga ditempat kami tak sembarang orang bisa menyentuhnya. Hanya orang-orang dengan kualifikasi khusus dan mempunyai tugas khusus untuk mengurus mereka."

"Terdengar seperti perhiasan disini."

"Lebih dari itu Letnan Lee Hyukjae, lebih dari segalanya di planet kami."

Dengan cekatan Hyukjae mencampur tanah dengan pupuk sebelum memasukannya kedalam pot. Ia mengambil satu tanaman bunga itu, membersihan akarnya sebelum mengambil gunting lalu memotong satu daun yang tak sehat membuat Donghae terbelalak.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae!"

Seruan itu mengagetkan wanita disampingnya. Donghae merebut tanaman di tangan Hyukjae lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung.

" _Wae_?"

"Kau akan dihukum mati jika berani membunuh tanaman."

Hyukjae memutar matanya, lalu mengatungkan tangannya pada Donghae.

"Kita ada di bumi Donghae- _shi_ , bukan di planet tempatmu berasal. Tidak ada hukuman mati hanya karena membunuh tanaman disini! Lagi pula aku hanya memotong daun yang sudah rusak agar dia bisa tumbuh lebih subur, jadi berikan kembali padaku!"

Donghae melihat Hyukjae dengan ragu, masih kekeh menyembunyikan tanaman dibelakangnya. Hyukjae berdecak lalu mengambil pot yang sudah berisi setengah tanah didepan Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang tanam?" Mata Donghae kembali terbelalak.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Tapi itu tugas mulia."

Ya Tuhan, berikan Hyukjae kesabaran.

" _Ne_ , Donghae-shi, kau kuberikan tugas mulia ini. Karena itu lakukan sekarang karena langit semakin mendung!" Hyukjae benar-benar gemas dengan alien satu ini.

Saat mengambil pot itu Hyukjae bersumpah melihat cahaya kebahagiaan terselip di bola mata biru gelap itu. Dengan sabar dan telaten Hyukjae mengajarkan bagaimana menanam bunga yang baik didalam pot. Satu-persatu seluruh bunga sudah ditanam di beberapa pot kecil dan sedang. Keduanya mulai menatanya dihalaman belakang agar terlihat lebih cantik.

Tes.

Tetesan air hujan itu menyadarkan Donghae. Alien itu terdiam sebelum perlahan mendongak ke langit kelabu itu. Merasakan setiap tetesan air dari langit itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Astaga, Hujan!" Dengan kebingungan Hyukjae mempercepat menata pot-pot itu. Ia sudah akan berlari untuk berteduh kalau saja tak mendapati alien disampingnya yang justru diam ditempat.

Alien itu mendongak dengan mata terpejam, kedua tangannya terulur seakan ingin merasakan seluruh air hujan ditubuhnya. Hyukjae terpaku melihatnya, terpaku dengan bagaimana sosok itu seakan begitu menyatu dengan sekitarnya. Begitu memikat dengan sendirinya.

Begitu indah dengan caranya sendiri.

Hujan yang semakin deras menyadarkan Hyukjae dari keterdiamannya. Wanita itu menarik tangan alien itu, membuat alien itu membuka matanya dan melihat kearahnya.

"Kita harus berteduh, kau bisa sakit."

Hyukjae mencoba untuk menariknya namun Donghae tetap diam ditempat tak bergerak.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae."

"Ya?"

"Ini hujan."

Ia kembali mendongak, melihat kembali ke langit dengan penuh kekaguman. Mengulurkan tangannya merasakan setiap tetesannya.

"Hujan."

.

.

.

Hyukjae berhenti mengaduk cokelat panas di mug itu lalu meletakannya dimeja. Dengan kedua tangannya ia membawa dua mug itu keruang tengah hanya untuk mendapati Donghae yang masih saja betah melihat hujan di balik jendela.

Alien itu begitu menyukai hujan, dia bahkan hampir menempel seperti cicak di jendela kaca saking kagumnya. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan rambutnya yang masih basah menetesi bajunya.

Meletakkan cokelat panas itu, Hyukjae segera menghampiri Donghae. Membentang handuknya lalu mengusapkannya dirambut alien itu.

"Kau bisa sakit jika dibiarkan."

Donghae tak menyahut namun perlahan mendongak dan melihat Hyukjae. Mempertemukan iris biru gelapnya dengan iris hitam wanita ini. Hyukjae merasa pipinya menghangat sebelum mempercepat gerakannya lalu mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari alien ini.

Berdekatan dengan alien ini tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Tangan biru itu mengambil mug berisi cokelat panas di sampingnya, meminumnya sedikit sebelum mengernyit karena terlalu manis dilidahnya. Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya, Donghae masih belum terbiasa dalam mengecap rasa. Apapun yang ia makan akan terlalu kuat dilidahnya. Perlahan iris hitam itu ikut melihat hujan diluar sana.

"Rasanya menyenangkan bukan hujan-hujan seperti ini?"

Dapat Hyukjae lihat alien itu kembali melihatnya.

"Saat hujan seperti ini selalu terasa begitu damai, seperti waktu berhenti sejenak dan memberikan jeda untuk kita meringankan pikiran kita. Memberikan kita istirahat untuk tak melakukan dan memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya menikmatinya."

Bibir tipis itu sudah terbuka akan mengeluarkan teori ilmiahnya seperti biasa namun urung saat ia melihat Hyukjae tersenyum melihat rintik-rintik air dari langit itu. Semua yang dikatakan Hyukjae kembali terngiang dikepalanya.

Alien itu kembali melihat rintikan hujan diluar sana. Melihat bagaimana semua pot bunga yang ia tanam tersirami dengan baik tanpa perlu diatur oleh teknologi apapun. Begitu alami, begitu sederhana.

Saat itu Donghae mengerti, bahwa untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat sekitarnya dengan cara yang begitu berbeda. Tidak dengan cara yang biasa ia lakukan namun dengan cara yang lebih sederhana.

Melihat dunia ini dengan cara bagaimana manusia melihatnya.

"Hampir waktunya makan malam, kau ingin dimasakkan apa?"

Hyukjae yang sudah bangkit berdiri tersenyum ramah pada Donghae. Pertanyaan itu bagai soal rumus kimia tak terpecahkan diotak Donghae. Bahkan kernyitan di dahinya sangat dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban itu mengundang kekehan Hyukjae.

"Akan kubuatkan rebusan danging dengan sayuran yang banyak, bukankah itu lezat?"

Donghae tidak tahu, ia bahkan belum pernah melihatnya. Hyukjae kembali terkekeh melihat wajah bingung alien ini. Wanita ini mengambil dua mug yang sudah kosong itu sebelum mulai melangkah.

Melihat hal itu Donghae ikut bangkit berdiri. Ia akan mengikuti Hyukjae namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan aneh. Kepalanya berputar dan pandangannya mulai tak fokus. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai kehilangan tenaga saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Kurasa di kulkas masih ada telur, kalau kau tak suka rebusan daging aku bisa membuatkanmu telur dadar." Dari pengamatan wanita ini lauk yang paling Donghae suka adalah telur dadar. Alasannya sederhana, rasanya netral.

"Letnan Lee Hyu-"

Hyukjae terkejut saat tubuh berat itu terhuyung kearahnya begitu ia menengok. Dengan lemas Donghae bersandar padanya, membuat keduanya perlahaan rubuh terduduk dilantai kayu.

"Astaga, Donghae _-shi_! Donghae- _shi_ , kau kenapa?"

Panik wanita itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi alien itu sebelum ia menyadari tubuh tenang dan nafas alien ini yang berangsur teratur. Ia terdiam tak percaya.

Alien ini... tertidur?

Alien ini benar-benar tidur.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae menghela nafas lega.

Sulit dipercaya, Donghae mengagetkannya saat tiba-tiba bertingkah laku seperti itu hanya karena dia akan tidur?! Hyukjae menghela nafas dengan sebal. Ia hampir terkena serangan jantung tadi.

Wanita itu kembali menunduk, melihat wajah tidur Donghae yang begitu damai, lalu pada lengan alien itu yang memeluknya begitu erat, seakan takut Hyukjae meninggalnya saat tidur.

Perlahan wajah Hyukjae memerah seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang meningkat. Posisi mereka benar-benar membuatnya malu. Bagaimana alien ini bersandar dipundaknya yang duduk dilantai, menempel begitu erat padanya hingga hidung Hyukjae dapat menangkap aroma khasnya.

Padangan wanita itu kembali di bibir tipis alien itu. Mengingatkannya akan ciuman mereka yang tak pernah terlupakan. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Hyukjae mencium laki-laki namun yang satu ini begitu menghantuinya.

Tangan pucat itu perlahan terulur. Meski dengan sedikit gemetar perlahan Hyukjae menyentuh rambut halus itu. Membelainya dalam usaha untuk semakin membuat Donghae jatuh lebih dalam ke alam mimpi.

Memberinya kasih sayang tanpa pelakunya sendiri menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Wanita berpangkat Letnan itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja kantin. Ia ada didepartement pertahanan sekarang, terus menghela nafas dengan wajah kusut karena lelah dan kurang tidur.

Dan semua itu gara-gara alien bernama Donghae yang menetap dirumahnya!

Wanita ini benar-benar lupa jika dia sendiri yang mengajukan ide tersebut.

Mood Hyukjae semakin buruk saat melihat sosok wanita yang paling ia benci mendatanginya. Duduk didepannya dengan gaya khasnya yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Bolehkan Hyukjae menjambaknya?

"Kulihat kau begitu jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini, Letnan Lee. Kenapa? Alienmu sangat merepotkan?"

Hyukjae tarik kata-katanya yang tadi. Bolehkan ia mencakarnya saja? Senyum Suhe benar-benar menyebalkan dimata Hyukjae.

"Bukan urusanmu Letnan Kim. Dan aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau meninggalkan aku sendirian."Ucap Hyukjae begitu manis meski bertentangan dengan isi ucapannya.

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae, Suhe malah mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

" _Ne_ , _Oppa_! Malam ini? Tentu saja aku tak keberatan, _ne_ ditempat biasa? Baiklah sampai bertemu disana."

Wanita itu menutup ponselnya dan merasa sangat puas melihat ekpresi penasaran Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu Choi Siwon, Letnan satu Captain Han. Kami berkencan sejak seminggu yang lalu."Tawanya setelah itu begitu angkuh, benar-benar membuat Hyukjae melongo.

Hah? Anak ini sedang memamerkan pacarnya padanya?

"Kalau begitu nikmati harimu Letnan Lee."

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengumpat pelan melihat kepergian wanita menyebalkan itu, coba disini tak ramai sudah Hyukjae lempar kursi anak itu.

"Yah, jangan memasang tampang seperti itu kau menakuti semua orang." Hyukjae menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin duduk menyebelahinya sambil membawa baki makan siangnya.

"Anak itu kalau bukan juniorku sudah kucakar sejak dulu."

"Kenapa? Suhe lagi?" Decakan Hyukjae sudah cukup untuk menjawabnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau membawa pulang alienmu?"

"Aku harus merekap semua laporanku dan kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya dirumah."

"Lalu alienmu?"

"Dirumah, bersama Kyuhyun." Hyukjae kembali merosot dimeja.

Sejujurnya itu bukan satu-satunya alasan. Alasan lainnya adalah ia tak bisa lama-lama di satu ruangan dengan Donghae. Ia mulai merasakan hal yang seharusnya tak ia rasakan pada mahkluk biru dari planet lain itu. Dan jujur saja itu menakutinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Keluhnya membuat Sungmin mengernyit keheranan namun tak bertanya apa-apa, Hyukjae memang selalu begitu bila sedang tertekan pekerjaan.

"Sungmin- _ah_."

"Hem?"

"Kau pernah menyukai seseorang yang begitu berbeda denganmu?"

Sungmin berhenti mengunyah.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun dan aku sangat bertolak belaka."

" _Annya_ , buka itu maksudku." Hyukjae duduk dengan cemas karena ragu untuk bicara.

"Maksudku, kau pernah menyukai seseorang yang ... yang mempunyai warna ku-kulit yang berbeda?"

Tentu saja Sungmin semakin kebingungan dengan arah pembicaran Hyukjae.

"Kau berkencan dengan orang kulit hitam?"

" _ANNYA_! Tentu saja tidak, ah sudah lupakan." Hyukjae kembali merosot di meja. Percumah bicara dengan Sungmin.

Melihat betapa tertekannya temannya itu membuat Sungmin mempunyai ide. Wanita itu merangkul pundak Hyukjae.

"Hyuk- _ah_ , bagaimana kalau kita minum saat pulang nanti? Sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama, kudengar ada kafe baru yang sedang dibuka didekat sini. Bagaimana?"

Ide sungmin terdengar menarik di telinga Hyukjae. Benar juga, siapa tahu dengan minum bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Aku mau!"

"Bagus, aku akan telephon teman-teman yang lain."

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh harinya meneliti alien didepannya ini, mereka akan berhenti untuk makan lalu kembali bertukar pikiran. Puluhan kertas bertumpuk di meja ruang tamu itu dan Pad nya sudah penuh dengan data. Doktor itu melihat jam tangannya. Hampir jam 11 malam tapi Hyukjae masih tak ada kabarnya.

Kemana Letnan satu itu, tidakkah dia tahu bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke kantornya!

Ditelephon tak dijawab, pesannya juga tak dibalas.

Iris kelam Kyuhyun kembali melihat Pad di tangannya membaca ulang hasil tukar pikirannya dengan Alien ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan hal yang selama ini mengganjal di benaknya.

Doktor itu berdehem mengalihkan perhatian alien itu untuk melihatnya.

"Maaf jika ini sedikit menyingmu tapi aku benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu."

Kediaman Donghae membuat Kyuhyun melanjutkannya.

"Aku tahu kami adalah pihak yang mengundang kalian untuk datang ke bumi. Kami juga yang mengajukan kesepakatan. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu alasan kalian menerimanya."

Meski sekilas tapi Kyuhyun melihat iris biru tua itu sedikit goyah.

"Aku selalu merasa bahwa apa yang kalian ajukan sebagai pertukaran sama sekali tak sepadan."

Keheningan tercipta diantara keduanya. Semakin memperjelas ketegangan yang terjadi.

"Kalian tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami bukan?"

Tangan biru itu tercengkram.

"Kalian tak memiliki tujuan lain, bukan?"

DOK DOK DOK

Ketukan brutal itu memutus percakapan itu. Kyuhyun lekas bangkit dan membuka pintu hanya untuk dikejutkan tubuh Hyukjae yang terhuyung kearahnya. Bau alkohol begitu menyengat dari wanita ini.

"Aku sudah mencegahnya minum terlalu banyak, tapi dia tak mau mendengarkan." Jelas Sungmin yang ada di belakang Hyukjae. Mencoba membantu wanita itu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

Donghae yang masih duduk diam di sofa hanya melihat ketiganya tak mengerti. Melihat Hyukjae yang merancau tak jelas dengan dua orang yang membantunya berbaring di sofa lainnya.

"Kyu, sebaikknya pindahkan ke kamar."

Baru Kyuhyun akan membopong wanita itu saat tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae memuntahkan isi perutnya. Membuat semua orang kecuali Donghae berteriak panik. Alhasil Hyukjae hanya dibiarkan tidur di sofa, Kyuhyun tak mau lagi menggendongnya. Laki-laki itu sudah keburu jengkel.

"Biarkan saja dia disini, nanti kalau sadar juga pindah sendiri," Itu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tak peduli sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan rumah itu dengan Sungmin.

Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk diam di ruang tamu bersama Hyukjae yang kini terbaring mabuk. Membuat alien itu mengamati tarikan nafas pelan manusia didepannya. Perlahan Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, sekedar memastikan wanita ini baik-baik saja.

Sama sekali tak menduga saat mata wanita itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Hyukjae mulai bangkit dengan lemas, ia masih mabuk tapi cukup kuat menompang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Donghae didepannya. Mengejutkan alien itu sasat tiba-tiba saja mengkalungkan lengannya di leher alien itu, membuat wajah mereka berjarak begitu dekat.

"Donghae~"

Hyukjae terkikik sendiri sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae.

"Hae ..."

Donghae diam tak bergerak, sudah lupa dengan bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat. Melihat Hyukjae yang kembali tenang, perlahan ia membaringkan wanita itu di sofa. Menjauhkan tangan wanita itu darinya agar bersandar di sofa.

Ia akan bangkit meninggalkan tempat itu kalau saja lengan kurus itu tak kembali menangkapnya. Menariknya hingga menindih tubuh manusia itu dibawahnya. Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya. Membuat Donghae terdiam saat melihat iris hitam itu menatapnya dengan cara yang tak biasa.

Tangan pucat itu perlahan menyentuh wajah Donghae, menelusurinya dengan sentuhan yang bagai bulu.

"Kanapa kau begitu tampan, Donghae?" Rancaunya.

Jemari itu terus turun hingga keleher kuat alien itu lalu berhenti di dadanya. Hyukjae kembali melihat iris biru tua yang kini sedang meneggelamkannya.

Menenggelamkannya hingga begitu dalam.

Wanita itu memajukan wajahnya, meminta kontak lebih dengan alien diatasnya ini. Mengerti isi kepala manusia ini, Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak yang pernah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Wae_ ~" Rengek Hyukjae saat tak mendapatkan yang ia mau. Seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan permen.

Donghae tetap diam melihatnya. Kontak antar bibir mereka waktu itu masih merupakan hal tabu baginya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Hyukjae melakukan itu, kenapa manusia melakukannya.

Seperti tak menyerah Hyukjae kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi diluar dugaan Donghae, Hyukjae tak mengincar bibirnya. Wanita ini justru menggigit lehernya, membuat alien itu mengeram pelan.

Sebuah sentuhan baru. Sentuhan yang begitu tabu.

Wanita itu kembali melihat alien diepannya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Donghae."

Memejamkan matanya saat hidungnya menangkap aroma Donghae didekapannya.

"Sangat menyukaimu."

Nafas Hyukjae berangsur teratur dan rangkulan lengannya pada Donghae melemah. Alien itu melihat wajah damai manusia didepannya. Kata-kata Hyukjae terngiang dikepalanya.

Tak sadar saat jemari itu perlahan menyentuh wajah Hyukjae.

Salah satu sifat dasar manusia, tak bisa hidup tanpa yang lainnya.

Begitu mudah terikat dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mulai diaduk dalam tidurnya namun ia masih tak ingin bangun. Dekapan hangat yang mengelilinginya membuatnya ingin berlama-lama dialam mimpi.

"... kjae."

Dahinya mengernyit.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae."

Perlahan Hyukjae mulai membuka matanya, ia tak mengerti saat mendapati wajah Donghae begitu dekat dengannya.

Tunggu, Donghae?!

Kesadarannya pulih seratus persen dan begitu terkejut saat mendapati ia terbagun dipelukan alien itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"KYAAAA!"

PLAK

Sekali lagi Donghae harus mengahabiskan hari dengan pipi cap tangan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

TBC.

Chapter ini kenapa jelek banget sih! Mian chingu tapi aku nulis ini buru-buru bgt jadi yah cuma bisa begini :(

Tapi aku tetep seneng ternyata yang suka ff ini makin banyak, wah jangan bosan-bosan baca ff Haehyuk ya chingu hehe. Maaf gak bisa sebutin atu-atu karena buru2 tapi aku selalu baca review kalian, dan kalian tetap pembacaku yang TOP MARKOTOP!

So next chap akan semakin jelas aku janji :)

see u next cahpter


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Hyukjae mulai diaduk dalam tidurnya namun ia masih tak ingin bangun. Dekapan hangat yang mengelilinginya membuatnya ingin berlama-lama dialam mimpi.

"... kjae."

Dahinya mengernyit.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae."

Perlahan Hyukjae mulai membuka matanya, ia tak mengerti saat mendapati wajah Donghae begitu dekat dengannya.

Tunggu, Donghae?!

Kesadarannya pulih seratus persen dan begitu terkejut saat mendapati ia terbagun dipelukan alien itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"KYAAAA!"

PLAK

Sekali lagi Donghae harus menghabiskan hari dengan pipi cap tangan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

 **Stars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Fantasy Ilmiah**

 **.**

 **Summary: "Aku adalah milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu."**

.

.

.

Wanita itu menyeruput sup penghilang mabuknya hingga habis. Kepalanya masih pusing tapi tidak separah saat baru bangun tidur tadi. Iris hitamnnya kembali melihat alien yang duduk didepannya, terus menatapnya saat Hyukjae menaruh mangkuknya kembali kemeja makan.

Bangun tidur dipelukan alien di atas sofa rumahnya bukanlah kejutan yang baik untuk jantungnya.

Wanita itu tak berani menatap balik alien didepannya, tentu ia sadar bahwa semalam ia mabuk berat. Ia juga sadar bahwa mabuknya dirinya pasti akan sangat merepotkan orang lain. Dengan canggung dan menahan malu Hyukjae mencoba mengumpulkan harga dirinya kembali.

"Ma-maaf, untuk ...untuk itu."Dengan ragu jari pucat itu menunjuk bekas tamparan di pipi Donghae.

"Tap-tapi itu juga salahmu sendiri kenapa kau main pe-peluk dan tidur denganku di sofa?! Aku kan kaget!"Seru Hyukjae mencoba membela diri dalam usaha membangun harga diri. Pipinya merah tentu bukan karena pengaruh alkoholnya semalam.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae, kau sendiri yang tak mau melepaskanku semalam."

Perkataan tanpa emosi itu membuat mata bulat wanita itu terbelalak. Jangan bilang ia membuat masalah saat mabuk semalam!

" _Mw-mwo_?!"

"Kau terus mengatakan tak ingin ditinggalkan dan menarikku untuk menemanimu tidur."

Hah? Benarkan ia melakukan itu? Hyukjae masih sulit percaya dengan perkataan Donghae.

"Kau juga menggigitku disini."

Jari biru itu menunjuk bekas kemerahan dilehernya yang sontak membuat Hyukjae terkejut bukan main, wanita itu reflek menutup mulutnya untuk mereda kekagetannya. Astaga, jangan bilang ia ingin memperkosa alien ini semalam!

Dan kenapa pula alien ini mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan begitu datar! Argh!

"A-aku sedang mabuk saat itu! Kau tahu alkohol?! Aku meminumnnya semalam , ja-jadi aku melakukannya tanpa sadar!" Bantah Hyukjae tergagap karena demi Tuhan ia sangat malu.

"Kalau kau tidak sadar kenapa kau terus bicara semalam, Letnan Lee Hyukjae?"

"Itu normal untuk orang mabuk. Memang aku bicara apa?" Hyukjae meraih gelas berisi air di dekatnya meminumnya dalam usaha meredam wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku."

Reflek, wanita itu menyemburkan air dimulutnya sebelum terbatuk-batuk mendengar penuturan Donghae. Iris hitam itu melihat alien didepannya dengan tak percaya.

" _Mw-mwo_..?"

"Kau bilang kau sangat menyukaiku, Letnan Lee Hyukjae."

APA?!

Batinnya berteriak tak sesuai dengan kenyataan tubuhnya yang diam mematung. Dapat Hyukjae rasakan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat selaras dengan wajahnya yang semakin panas karena memerah.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja, Hyukjae benar-benar terpuruk. Sungguh itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak, dia tak baik-baik saja. Seseorang tolong bunuh saja dia sekarang! Atau tenggelamkan saja dirinya kelaut! Hyukjae benar-benar tak punya muka lagi untuk menghadapi Donghae!

Donghae mengerjab tak mengerti. Manusia ini dari tadi hanya menunduk sambil berdumal tak jelas. Sesekali bahkan ia melihat wanita ini menggeleng-geleng gelisah. Membuatnya semakin tak berani mendekatinya.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae?"

Kepala wanita itu tiba-tiba saja mendongak menatapnya. Membuatnya dapat melihat iris hitam wanita ini yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bahkan kini wanita itu duduk tegak memancarkan dominitasnya.

"Ya. Itu memang benar!" Jawab wanita ini tegas meski pipinya masih merah karena menahan malu.

"Apa maksudmu, Letnan Lee Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mendengus sebal, alien ini benar-benar tak mengerti atau hanya pura-pura tak mengerti untuk tambah mempermalukannya?!

"Yang aku katakan semalam! Memang benar aku menyukaimu!"

Sudah terlanjur basah jadi Hyukjae memutuskan untuk terjun saja sekalian.

Donghae melihatnya dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa, bahkan garis kebingungan terlihat jelas di mata alien itu. Tapi seperti Hyukjae peduli saja! Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan seluruh kharismanya sebagai seorang Letnan.

Menunjuk tepat di wajah alien didepannya dengan tegas seakan menfonis anak buahnya yang berani membuat kesalahan.

"Kau!"

Kali ini ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan seluruh otoritasnya.

"Milikku!"

Ucapnya telak.

Ya, Hyukjae sudah memutuskannya.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan planet lain ataupun akal sehatnya. Ia menyukai laki-laki biru didepannya tak peduli apa. Ia bukan gadis polos yang tak bisa membaca perasaannya sendiri, ia tahu dengan jelas ia menaruh rasa dan perhatian lebih pada Donghae. Membohongi perasaannya pun percumah malah akan menyakiti diri sendiri. Jadi masa bodoh dengan segalanya.

Ia menyukai Donghae. Titik!

Dan Hyukjae tak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya ini.

Tidak akan pernah!

.

.

.

Hyukjae menyesalinya.

Baru juga terhitung kurang lebih dua jam ia sudah menyesalinya. Wanita itu berguling-guling dikasur sebelum bengun terduduk lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya hingga semakin berantakan.

Setelah seenaknya mengeclaim Donghae, ia langsung saja kabur ke kamarnya seperti pengecut. Ia tak mau mendengar tanggapan Donghae, tidak mau tahu karena jujur saja ia takut dengan apapun tanggapan alien itu.

Tangan pucat itu lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya seakan dalam usaha untuk menyadarkan diri sendiri.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh mundur Lee Hyukjae! Kau adalah salah satu wanita tangguh di negara ini jadi jangan menyerah hanya karena malu! Harga diri? Masa bodoh!"

Hyukjae keluar dari persembunyiannya, menuruni tangga hanya untuk menemukan Donghae masih diam ditempatnya seperti saat ia meninggalkannya tadi. Duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dengan begitu tenang. Alien itu hanya melihatnya dalam diam saat Hyukjae berdiri di sebelahnya dengan cemas.

Wanita itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya lalu berdehem sejenak untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Ayokitakencan." Ucapnya begitu cepat, tanpa jeda.

Hyukjae tak berani melihat iris biru gelap Donghae. Pipinya sudah begitu merah karena malu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Letnan Lee Hyukjae?"

" _Aish_! Aku bilang, ayo-kita-kencan!" Wanita itu cemberut sambil bersedekap setelah berseru cukup keras. Tidakkah Donghae tahu ini sangat memalukan untuknya?!

Tak mendapatkan respon apapun membuat Hyukjae yang melihat Donghae tambah kesal. Tapi saat ditatap dengan pandangan bingung alien didepannya wanita itu tak jadi mengutarakan kekesalannya.

" _Wae_? Jangan bilang kau tak pernah berkencan?"Hyukjae menduga dengan ekpresi horor.

Donghae yang diam termangu cukup menjadi jawaban untuk segalanya. Hyukjae menghela nafas, bagaimana ia bisa lupa kekakuan mahkluk biru ini.

"Di bumi ini, ketika ada pria dan wanita yang tertarik satu sama lain maka mereka akan pergi untuk berkencan. Seperti yang dulu pernah kita bicarakan, menghabiskan waktu dengan pasangan. Pergi berdua ketempat yang bagus, makan malam bersama, berpegangan tangan, lalu bercium-"Hyukjae langsung berhenti bicara saat merasa topik terakhir sangat sensitif.

"Yah, pokoknya seperti itu!"

"Kenapa manusia melakukan itu?"

"Untuk mengenal pasangan mereka lebih baik."

Semua informasi baru itu terdengar tak masuk akal diotak Donghae, ini sangat bertolak belaka dengan budaya bangsanya.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah berkencan, Letnan Lee Hyukjae."

Giliran Hyukjae yang mengerjab binggung sekarang karena perkataan Donghae.

"Hah?"

"Aku mengenalmu dan kau mengenalku, berarti kita berkencan sejak pertama berkenalan."

Uurgh, kenapa Donghae tak menusuk jantungnya saja dengan pisau dapur! Sungguh mengajak laki-laki biru ini untuk berkencan saja Hyukjae sudah merasa umurnya berkurang sepuluh tahun.

"Bukan mengenal yang seperti itu! Mengenal dengan lebih dalam, lebih rinci. Sifat, kebaikan, keburukan, kelebihan, kekurangan, yang disukai dan tidak. Seperti mempelajari karakter pasanganmu."

"Itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktu, Letnan Lee Hyukjae. Tujuan akhir dari pasangan adalah untuk bereproduksi. Di planetku setelah kami melakukan ikatan kami tinggal melakukan tugas selanjutnya yaitu menghasilkan keturunan. Kami yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki hanya perlu memasukan-"

"Stop!"

Seruan Letnan itu memotong perkataan Donghae yang menjurus kemana-mana. Tangannya bahkan terangkat demi membuat alien ini tak mengatakannya lebih lanjut.

" _Ara-ara_ , aku tahu. Aku mengerti. Tapi Donghae- _shi_ , kami di bumi memiliki beberapa tahapan untuk sampai ketahap seperti itu. Dan tahap pertama adalah kita harus mengenal pasangan kita lebih dalam dengan cara BER. KEN. CAN. Mengerti?"

Baru Donghae akan angkat bicara lagi tapi Hyukjae langsung memotongnya.

"Mengerti, bagus! Kalau begitu minggu ini kita kencan!" Putusnya otoriter khas kemiliteran.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae."

"Apa lagi?! Aku sudah bilang minggu ini kita akan kencan ya ken-"

Kruyuk.

Suara apa tadi?

Hyukjae terbengong-bengong saat melihat alien itu memegangi perutnya. Mata bulatnya mengerjab lucu.

Jangan bilang kalau ...

Sontak Hyukjae tertawa, ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga namun saat melihat ekpresi datar alien ini yang bertolak belaka dengan bunyi perutnya yang tak kunjung reda membuatnya tambah lucu. Hyukjae terus tertawa hingga perutnya sakit, tak peduli dengan Donghae yang melihatnya tanpa ekpresi.

Ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja sejak pagi tanpa memberinya makan. Ia terlalu disibukkan dengan perasaannya sendiri hingga melupakan hal sepenting itu. Tentu saja Donghae kelaparan sekarang.

"Akan aku buatkan sarapan, astaga perutku!"

Meski masih terkikik sesekali, Hyukjae akhirnya bisa berjalan kedapur membuka kulkas untuk mengambil telur. Sambil mengocok telur wanita itu kembali melihat Donghae yang masih mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri dengan ekspresi heran. Ia kembali terkekeh.

 _Aish_ , kenapa tingkah laku alien ini begitu manis dimatanya!

Letnan satu ini benar-benar melupakan satu hal yang paling penting, bahwa partner kencannya sama sekali tak merespon pernyataan hatinya sebalumnya. Tidak setuju, juga tak menolak. Tapi sepertinya wanita ini sudah tak peduli lagi.

Jadi sudahlah, lupakan.

.

.

.

Bola mata keemasan wanita alien itu mengikuti bola titanium itu menggelinding di depannya sebelum cangkangnnya terbuka menampilkan hologram satu rekan aliennya.

" **Kita harus mempercepat proses ini."**

" **Bukan kita yang memutuskannya."**

Wanita alen itu mengeram marah. Ia benci membuang-buang waktu bersama para manuasia itu. Vonis sudah dijatuhkan lalu apa lagi yang mereka tunggu?!

" **Pemusnah sudah masuk galaksi ini, tugas kita hanya memastikan bahwa para manusia ini memang seperti yang ada dicatatan yang ada. Kesalahan mereka dianggap fatal oleh dewan tinggi karena itu semuanya harus diselesaiakan sesegera mungkin!"**

" **Svrafeonuravlaktas belum mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini!"**

" **Dia hanya** _ **arcess**_ **!"**

" **Tapi dia keturunan langsung dari pemimpin kita sebelumnya!"**

Wanita Alien itu langsung bungkam saat kembali diingatkan darah istimewa yang mengalir didarah salah satu rekannya.

" **Tetap saja ia tak mengambil hak kekuasaannya, ia tak terhitung sebagai Sang Pemimpin."**

" **Mungkin tidak tapi darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya adalah Sang Pemimpin. Kau harus ingat dewan tinggi melindunginya. Kita hanya bertindak sesuai kemauannya. Jadi hanya melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan!"**

Hologram itu menghilang, meninggalkan wanita alien itu yang menahan amarahnya. Ia benci melakukan hal ini. Mereka hanya tinggal melakukan langkah terkahir untuk mengakhiri omong kosong ini.

Melakukan vonis akhir yang dijatuhkan dewan tertinggi mereka untuk para manusia ini.

Vonis akhir berupa melenyapkan mereka semua dari planet ini.

.

.

.

Jemari pucat itu memilih deretan lipstik di meja riasnya. Menemukan satu yang cocok, Hyukjae segera memakainya.

"Terlalu merah."

Menghapus sebelumnya dengan tisu, kali ini ia memilih warna yang lebih muda.

"Terlalu pucat."

Butuh lima kali percobaan sebelum Hyukjae menemukan warna lipstik yang cocok. Ia mulai membenahi rambutnya yang tergerai, asal tahu saja Hyukjae rela bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk memblow rambutnya.

Berputar sejenak didepan cermin wanita itu kembali melihat terusan katun yang ia pakai, bibirnya cemberut sembari berfikir. Apa roknya terlalu pendek?

" _Ani_ , terlihat sedikit menggoda tak masalahkan?!" Sangkalnya bicara sendiri sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah memilih tas yang cocok dengan warna terusannya, Hyukjae segera turun ke bawah untuk menemui teman kencannya hari ini. Dengan wajah berseri-seri ia siap menyapa Donghae dipagi hari kalau saja iris hitamnnya tak menemukan keheningan di ruang tengahnya, bahkan dapurnya juga kosong.

Dimana alien itu?  
Hyukjae berjalan ke kamar Donghae mengetuknya sembari memanggil-manggil alien itu. Apa Donghae masih belum selesai siap-siap?

Tak bisa bersabar akhirnya wanita itu membuka pintu kamar alien itu.

"Donghae, cepatlah kita harus segera ..."

Wanita itu langsung bungkam saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Donghae tidak sedang siap-siap. Jangankan untuk siap-siap, alien ini justru masih duduk diranjangnya dengan mata mengantuk dan rambut berantakan. Selimut tebal menutup sebagian tubuhnya yang masih berbalut piyama.

Alien Donghae baru saja bangun tidur.

Terdengar bunyi gemeretak gigi Hyukjae akibat menahan kesal. Tangan wanita ini terkepal karena jengkel luar biasa.

"YA!" Seruan itu begitu mengagetkan Donghae yang masih setengah sadar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Kita akan berkencan hari ini dan kau justru baru bangun!?"

Hyukjae segera menarik Donghae dari tempat tidur, menyeretnya paksa mendekati kamar mandi. Tak peduli jika ia sempat membuat Donghae terbentur pintu saat perjalanan ke kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, mandi sekarang!" Serunya sebelum mendorong Donghae ke dalam kamar mandi lalu menutupnya rapat.

Menarik nafas panjang, Hyukjae mencoba meredakan amarahnya. Dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak karena sebal ia kembali ke kamar Donghae untuk memilihkan pakaian yang cocok.

Sulit dipercaya, seumur hidup baru kali ini Hyukjae mengalami hal ini. Ia sudah berdandan begitu cantik tapi dengan santainnya Donghae malah tak siap sama sekali!

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari alien aneh, kaku, bawel, dan tidak peka seperti dirinya, Hyukjae!" Gumannya sambil dengan kasar melempar beberapa pakaian dari lemari ke atas kasur.

Tidak ada banyak pilihan, hanya ada pakaian seadanya untuk Donghae semakin menambah miris kencannya hari ini.

Sebenarnya apa dosa yang pernah ia lakukan hingga mengalami semua ini?! Ratapnya sedih.

.

.

.

Kacamata hitam, masker, dan topi. Semua itu semakin tertutup rapat oleh hoodie besar yang tersampir dikepalanya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat mencolok saat keluar dari gedung bioskop, bahkan beberapa orang mulai berdesas-desus saat melihatnya. Donghae sudah terlihat seperti artis yang sedang menyamar takut terkena scandal karena berkencan dengan pacar rahasianya.

"Maaf ..."

Pekataan penuh nada menyesal itu membuat Donghae melihat wanita disampingnya.

"Aku tahu pasti filmnya jelek sekali, tapi jangan diambil hati itu hanya imajinasi manusia saja. Mereka tidak tahu jika semua penggambaran tentang kalian selama ini sangat salah."

Mereka baru saja menonton film bersama. Bukan film biasa tapi film action peperangan antara alien dan manusia dengan akhir manusia yang berhasil melibas habis para alien jahat. Sungguh bukan maksud Hyukjae menonton film seperti itu tapi tiket yang tersisa hanya film ini bagi mereka, seluruh tiket film lainnya tengah habis karena ini akhir pekan.

Selama film diputar tak sekalipun Hyukjae menikmatinya, dengan cemas ia terus melihat Donghae yang duduk tenang disampingnnya, ia bahkan begitu terkejut saat adegan seorang manusia membelah tubuh alien di layar bioskop.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal-hal tadi. Semua mahkluk hidup memang cenderung menganggap yang bukan satu spesies adalah ancaman. Itu normal."

Senyum wanita itu kembali terukir saat mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cari makanan saja sekarang, sudah waktunya makan siang."

Donghae hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan akan meninggalkan tempat itu namun langkahnnya berhenti saat tak mendengar langkah kaki wanita itu. Dan benar saja, saat ia menengok wanita itu masih berdiri tak bergerak ditempatnya. Melihatnya dengan cara yang begitu aneh, seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

" _Aish_!" Umpat wanita itu saat Donghae tak juga kunjung mengerti maksudnya, ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil cemberut.

"Kau harusnya memegang tanganku! Orang yang berkencan itu harus bergandengan tangan!"

Donghae hanya mengerjab begitu diberi tahu. Melihat wajah sebal dengan pipi merah Hyukjae, masih menyodorkan tangannya minta digandeng.

Perlahan alien itu mendekati manusia itu, dan Hyukjae tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat akhirnya merasakan jemari hangat Donghae yang menyusup di sela-sela jemarinya.

" _Kajja_! Kita makan!"

Letnan itu menggandeng Donghae dengan begitu riang meninggalkan tempat itu tak peduli tatapan orang-orang. Mereka memutuskan makan disalah satu restoran masakan Korea. Memesan ruang VIP agar Donghae bisa leluasa melepas atributnya tanpa orang lain bisa melihat kulit birunya.

"Aaa!"

Iris biru gelap itu melihat gulungan selada yang sudah diisi daging dan bumbu ditangan Hyukjae. Dengan ragu ia membuka mulutnya hingga Hyukjae leluasa menyuapinya. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia saat Donghae mengunyah selada isi dagingnya.

"Bagaimana, kau bersenang-senang hari ini?"

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae bukankah yang kita lakukan ini sangat beresiko. Aku yakin jika manusia lainnya mengetahui sosokku yang sebenarnya pasti akan terjadi keributan. Kurasa kau juga dilarang melakukan semua ini."

Jawaban Donghae membuat senyum Hyukjae luntur begitu saja. Alien satu ini masih begitu hoby menghancurkan moodnya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab ' _Ne_ , aku sangat senang hari ini' begitu! Tidak usah membahas hal seperti itu saat berkencan." Dengan sebal Hyukjae mengunyah seladanya, tak tahu bahwa Donghae memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

Wanita itu sudah akan mengambil selada lagi saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae menyodorkan gulungan selada isi kearahnya. Hyukjae terdiam melihatnya, iris hitamnnya melihat Donghae yang masih diam menunggunya menerima suapan alien itu. Tiba-tiba saja pipi wanita itu memerah sebelum perlahan membuka mulutnya untuk menerima selada suapan Donghae.

Senyumannya yang kembali merekah tak terlewat dari pengamatan Donghae. Perlakuan alien ini cukup manis meski selada isi buatannya sedikit terlalu banyak bawang. Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting.

Kepedulian Donghae sudah cukup untuk membuat Hyukjae bahagia saat ini.

Setelah makan mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan di jajaran toko-toko pusat kota Seoul. Membeli ace cream, popcron caramel, dan kembang gula. Mencoba beberapa permainan hingga membeli pakaian. Melakukan hal-hal seperti pasangan normal lainnya hingga malam datang tanpa terasa.

Hyukjae merentangkan tangannya saat mereka akhirnya bisa duduk di rerumputan taman pinggir sungai itu. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum melihat sekeliling mereka yang terlihat sepi, hanya segelintir orang lewat. Mereka memang sengaja mencari tempat yang jauh dari kerumunan orang demi kenyamanan Donghae. Duduk melihat langit malam di tamam pinggir sungai itu.

Akan ada pertunjukan kembang api sebentar lagi, dan Hyukjae berencana menontonnya disini bersama Donghae.

Wanita itu mendongak melihat langit malam musim panas yang penuh akan bintang.

"Donghae, dimana kira-kira planetmu berada?" Jari pucat itu menunjuk langit sambil melihat alien di sampingnnya.

"Planet kami berjarak dua puluh tahun cahaya dari bumi, sangat mustahil jika dilihat dari tempat ini."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum mendegar jawaban ilmiah Donghae. Alien ini masih saja kaku, dia bisa asal menunjuk salah satu bintang agar suasana diantara mereka lebih romantis, tapi mana mungkin Donghae mengerti semua itu. Jadi sudahlah.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang planetmu, Donghae."

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, sama seperti bumi hanya teknologi kami lebih canggih."

"Kalian juga memiliki satelit alami seperti bulan?"

"Ya, ada dua satelit alami di planet kami."

"Ada matahari juga disana?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan disana?"

"Mungkin seperti manusia, bekerja."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Peradilan dewan tinggi."

Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit karena tak mengerti istilah pekerjaan Donghae, jadi wanita itu tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang paling kau sukai di planetmu, Donghae?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Donghae terdiam.

Apa yang dia sukai?

Selama ini ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia hanya menjalani hidup sesuai sistem yang berjalan diplanetnya, seperti orang-orang diplanetnya. Mereka tak sampai memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Sebuah pemikiran bebas khas manusia yang begitu bertolak belaka dengan budaya planetnya.

"Donghae?"

Iris biru gelap itu kembali melihat iris hitam Hyukjae saat panggilan halus itu terdengar. Tak ada respon dari Donghae atas pertanyaannya membuat Hyukjae khawatir. Apa ia menanyakan hal yang salah?

Suara kembang api yang meledak dilangit memutus perhatian mereka. Melihat langit kota yang kini dihiasi warna warni kembang api yang begitu mempesona. Donghae kembali melihat wanita manusia di sampingnnya. Hyukjae terlihat begitu terperanggah karena kagum dengan pertunjukan kembang api didepannya. Wajah putihnya berpedar oleh cahaya warna-warni dilangit.

Wanita itu juga melihat kearahnya, tersenyum begitu lembut padanya membuat Donghae merasakan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya.

Letnan itu perlahan mendekat padanya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghae sambil melihat kembang api dilangit kota.

Tanpa tahu iris biru gelap itu terus melihatnya. Tanpa tahu alien itu tengah merasakan hal yang meletup-letup didalam dadanya karena rasa nyaman akan kehadirannya.

Tanpa tahu ia berhasil membuat Donghae merasakan rasa hangat yang menjalar diseluruh ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruang pertemuan utama departemen atariksa. Ada panggilan darurat yang mengharuskan para doktor dan profesor berkumpul, dan firasat Kyuhyun mengatakan ini bukan hal baik.

Doktor itu segera duduk di salah satu kursi saat ruangan itu perlahan mengelap.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Sungmin bertanya padanya dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu, sayang. Kita dengarkan saja. Semoga bukan hal buruk." Meski Kyuhyun juga ragu.

"Sebelumnya kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa satelit pengawas kami sempat kehilangan objek asing didekat cincin Saturnus yang sebelumnya kami temukan."

"Benda sebesar itu menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?!" Salah satu profesor itu bertanya tak percaya.

"Ya, kami pikir begitu pada awalnya sebelum satelit kami menangkapnya kembali."

Kini layar besar itu terdapat gambar objek besar tak jelas yang berada begitu dekat dengan Mars.

Semua orang disana hampir berdiri dari duduknya karena begitu terkejut.

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi objek asing itu menghilang tiba-tiba hanya untuk muncul kembali dan sudah memasuki orbit mars."

Orbit mars, berati semakin dekat dengan bumi.

"Dengan waktu sesingkat ini? Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Itulah yang menjadi masalah sekarang. Dan kami pikir akan lebih baik jika kita memastikan para tamu alien kita tetap dibawah pengasan ketat sampai kita tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan objek apakah ini."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi, melihat wajah Sungmin yang juga tak jauh beda. Ini benar-benar kasus serius.

Kasus serius yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Donghae duduk di karpet ditengah kamarnya, melihat gambar hologram didepannya. Disana ada objek besar didekai planet orange tetangga bumi. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang berjalan diotaknya sekarang.

Ketokan pintu itu membuat cangkang bola itu tertutup dan otomatis hologram itu menghilang.

"Donghae?" Ada Hyukjae di sana, membuka pintu melihat kearah Donghae yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Wanita itu memasuki kamar gelap itu. Ia tak tahu bahwa Donghae tengah menatapnya dengan tak biasa.

Manatap iris hitam seperti langit malam itu.

Alien itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kemarilah."

Hyukjae bingung menatap tangan biru yang terulur padanya. Sebelum akhirnya menyambutnya, membiarkan Donghae perlahan menuntunnya untuk ikut duduk diatas karpet. Tepat duduk depan alien itu. Jantung Hyukjae berdetak sangat kencang saat merasa punggungnya menyentuh dada hangat Donghae. Bahkan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan hembusan nafas alien ini di tengkuknya.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya didepan, membuat gelang hitamnya menyala dengan segaris warna biru disudut.

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut saat bola besi yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya membuka cangkannya dan mengeluarkan sinar.

Iris hitam itu terbelalak saat melihat sekitarnya. Bagaimana kamar gelap ini kini penuh akan jutaan bintang yang berpedar. Ini seperti proyektor tiga dimensi namun dengan ketajaman warna yang luar biasa hingga membuat Hyukjae merasa ada ditengah ruang angkasa, sebuah teknologi yang luar biasa.

"Donghae ini ..."Hyukjae benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ini adalah peta luar angkasa yang kami miliki. Semuanya persis seperti aslinya namun dengan skala yang lebih kecil."

Iris hitam itu tak percaya saat melihat planet bumi sebesar genggaman tangan tepat didepannya. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu kagum.

"Kau bertanya dimana letak planet kami bukan, akan kutunjukan."

Tangan Donghae terulur, lalu bergerak membuat proyektor tiga dimensi itu mengikutinya. Seperti melakukan perjalanan luar angkasa dengan kecepatan cahaya, ini lebih hebat dari yang sudah digambarkan difilm-film yang Hyukjae tonton.

Hologram itu berhenti bergerak, memperlihatkan sebuah galaksi yang indah dengan dominasi warna yang beragam. Tangan Donghae perlahan mengepal membuat galaksi itu seperti ter-zoom hingga akhirnya berhenti dan memperlihatkan sebuah planet dengan dua satelit alami mengelilinginya.

"Ini adalah Aaron. Tempatku berasal. Planet kami."

Planet ini begitu mirip dengan bumi, mungkin akan terlihat kembar jika Hyukjae tak melihat kontur daratannya yang jelas berbeda. Sama seperti bumi ada dominasi biru lautan meski tak ada awan apapun yang mengelilinginya. Di samping planet itu terdapat dua satelit alami, yang satu berukuran sangat kecil sedangkan satu lagi hampir sama dengan ukuran planetnya.

"Kami adalah planet ke empat dijajaran galaksi. Seperti bumi, planet kami satu-satunya yang berpenghuni digalaksi kami."

"Planetmu sangat indah Donghae." Puji Hyukjae saat melihat kerlipan cahaya yang lebih terang dari bumi di daratan planet itu. Menandakan kemajuan kota palnet ini jauh ketimbang di bumi.

"Ukuran planet kami 50% lebih besar dari bumi."

"Benarkah? Jadi satu hari terasa lebih lama disana dari pada di bumi?"

"Ya. Sekitar 36 jam jika dibumi."

Hyukjae segera berbalik melihat wajah Donghae.

"Bagaimana kehidupan disana?"

"Sudah kukatakan tak ada yang istimewa, kami hanya terlalu maju."

"Oh, sayang sekali."

Entah kenapa Donghae merasa tak senang melihat wajah kecewa Hyukjae.

"Tapi kami memiliki sebuah air tejun melingkar yang bisa berubah warna." Binar ceria itu kembali di iris hitam Hyukjae saat mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Setiap tahun warnanya akan berganti sesuai warna langit. Warnanya begitu lembut namun begitu kuat disaat bersamaan."

Iris biru gelap itu menatap Hyukjae begitu dalam.

"Seperti dirimu, Letnan Lee Hyukjae."

Perkataan itu membuat wanita itu terdiam. Dapat ia rasakan tangan hangat Donghae menyentuh rambut di pelipisnya, menyingkirkan anak rambut itu dari wajah wanita manusia didepannya ini.

Semua jadi terlupakan.

Perlahan alien ini mendekat dengan sorot mata yang begitu fokus menatap bibirnya membuat wanita ini hampir menahan nafasnya. Namun Donghae berhenti saat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Hyukjae tahu alien ini ragu dan bingung dengan yang ia rasakan. Wanita ini perlahan mendekat, tetap menjaga agar bibir mereka tak bersentuhan sebelum berbisik begitu lirih.

"Hanya ikuti instingmu, Donghae."

Iris biru itu sempat kembali bertemu dengan milik Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya laki-laki alien ini menghapus jarak mereka. Mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan cara yang begitu lembut.

Ciuman pertama yang dimulai oleh Donghae.

Perlahan Hyukjae mulai bergerak, menuntun Donghae agar bisa menciumnya dengan benar. Menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga ia bisa menyusup di hangat mulut Donghae.

Rasanya sangat aneh, Donghae merasa kepalanya pening saat lidah Hyukjae bergerak dalam mulutnya membuatnya semakin memejamkan matanya erat.

Meski bingung Donghae perlahan mengimbangi wanita ini. Mengikuti Hyukjae saat Letnan ini mengudangnya memasuki mulutnya. Merasakan manis serta hangat wanita ini dengan lidahnnya sendiri sebagaimana yang Hyukjae lakukan padanya.

Meraupnya seperti tak ada hari esok karena tak pernah merasa cukup. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin sekali menguasahi wanita ini. Ingin memilikinya.

Sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Kontak itu terputus. Menyisakan keduanya yang terengah dengan iris yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Melihat refleksi bayang mereka tepat dibola mata masing-masing.

Saat Donghae kembali menciumnya dengan seluruh dominasinya kali ini, Hyukjae sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher alien itu, memeluknya erat. Ingin ciuman mereka melelehkan tubuh mereka.

Merasakan manisnya pujaan hati ditengah jutaan bintang yang mengelilingi mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Nggak! Enggak bobo bareng! kalian ini yadong semua hahaha.

Bagi yang merasa reviewnya gak muncul kemarin jangan panik, review kalian masuk semua kok coba aja dicek lagi. Ffn emang gitu suka error dan meng-hiding beberapa review selama beberapa hari tapi akan balik normal kembali kurang lebih 3 ampe 4 hari. Udah sering begini soalnya tapi aku juga gak tahu apa sebabnya.

So, tinggal dua chapter lagi kawan! Aku harap chap ini semakin jelas buat kalian dan gak ngecewain ya hehe

See u next chapter

 **Special thanks: lovehyukkie19, senavensta, Amandhharu, Aura57, DNE1986, eunhaehyuk44, sweetgalaxy, TaeTae-Track, HAEHYUK IS REAL, isroie106, Kei Tsukiyomi, Lim Yeon Gi Jewels, lusianti, Elfishy09, Nhac3ss, Guest, KimziefaELF, Tina Kwonlee, FN.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Wanita itu mulai bergerak dalam tidurnya, matanya perlahan terbuka karena kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Senyum Hyukjae merekah saat wajah tidur Donghae yang pertama ia lihat begitu membuka mata. Begitu damai, seperti anak-anak.

Dapat ia rasakan tangan hangat alien ini merengkuhnya kuat, seakan takut lepas sedikit saja maka Hyukjae akan melarikan diri. Kerasnya karpet tempat mereka berbaring sudah tak Hyukjae rasakan lagi karena hangat tubuh Donghae yang mengelilinginya sejak semalam. Begini seharian pun Hyukjae tak keberatan.

Memajukan wajahnya, wanita ini mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis alien itu. Ia terkikik pelan saat melihat dahi Donghae mengernyit karena merasa terganggu. Tapi alien ini tak bangun, justru bergerak dalam tidur semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat tubuh keduanya menempel semakin erat dengan wajah Hyukjae yang tenggelam dilehernya. Tersenyum senang, Letnan ini balas memeluk tak kalah erat.

Rasanya menyenangkan. Adanya Donghae disisinya terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Wanita ini memejamkan matanya lagi, berencana tidur lebih lama lagi kalau saja telinganya tak menangkap suara benda jatuh di dekatnya.

Matanya berubah horor saat menengok ke sumber suara.

Oh tidak!

Ada disana, tepat didepan pintu kamar itu sesosok wanita yang melihatnya dengan ekpresi shock luar biasa. Belanjaan yang wanita ini bawa sudah jatuh berserakan di lantai, dan Hyukjae semakin ketakutan saat ekspresi shock wanita itu berubah menjadi amarah luar biasa.

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

Habislah dia.

.

.

.

 **Stars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Fantasy Ilmiah**

 **.**

 **Summary: "Aku adalah milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu."**

.

.

.

Heechul. Ibu satu anak ini tak berhenti memijat pelipisnya begitu Hyukjae selesai bercerita. Ini masih pagi tapi adik semata wayangnya ini sudah membuat tekanan darahnya naik hingga keubun-ubun. Tentu ia tahu negaranya dengan tidak masuk akal mengundang mahkluk asing ke negara mereka. Tentu ia juga tahu bahwa adiknya yang berpangkat Letnan ini ikut terlibat dalam proyek aneh itu. Ia hanya sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Hyukjae akan membawa aliennya pulang.

Sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihat adegan tak menyenangkan di pagi hari yang harusnya cerah ini.

Hyukjae sendiri hanya bisa duduk di kursi meja makan dengan menunduk takut-takut. Ia benar-benar lupa jika ini akhir bulan yang berarti nenek sihir satu ini akan datang mengunjunginya untuk memberinya bahan makanan mengingat ia wanita karir yang sibuk. Dan ia juga benar-benar lupa saudara perempuannya ini selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali.

" _Onnie_ harusnya menelphon dulu jika ingin datang."

"Kenapa memangnya? Supaya kau bisa siap-siap dulu begitu?! Supaya tidak ada yang tahu kelakuanmu itu, begitu!"

Pelototan dari mata kucing itu membuat nyali Hyukjae menciut. Ia lebih memilih dimarahi atasannya ketimbang wanita didepannya ini.

" _An-annya_ , hanya saja aku kan juga punya privasi."

Alasan itu langsung mengundang pukulan bertubi di pundak dan punggunya. Hyukjae lupa selain galak kakaknya ini juga ganas.

" _Onnie_! AH-sakit!"

"Lihat kelakuanmu itu, heh! Masih untung aku yang melihat! Coba jika ibu atau ayah, mereka akan terkena serangan jantung!"

" _Aish_ , berhenti memukulku! Aku sudah tiga puluh tahun! Aku tahu apa yang benar dan salah, jadi tidak usah berlebihan!"

"Berlebihan katamu?! Justru karena kau sudah tiga puluh tahun, bagaimana bisa kau membawa orang asing kerumah lalu tidur bersama begitu! Ka-tunggu dulu."

Mata kucing itu membulat saat sebuah pemikiran memasuki otaknya. Dengan panik ia memegangi pundak Hyukjae agar menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mengencaninya, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu itu membuat Hyukjae terdiam sebelum menunduk tak berani menjawab ataupun melihat kakaknya. Tentu saja responnya itu membuat Heechul menatapnya horor, Heechul tahu jawabannya. Wanita satu anak itu sudah akan kembali berteriak marah kalau saja tak merasakan tekanan darahnya yang naik menyakitkan, membuatnya memegangi tengkuknya menahan sakit.

Ya Tuhan adiknya sudah gila!

" _Onnie_ gwencana?"

Kekhawatiran Hyukjae hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam kakaknya sebelum lagi-lagi ia diserbu pukulan bertubi dari Heechul.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengencaninya! Dimana otakmu!"

"Ah! _Onnie_ \- aduh! Ampun, sakit!"

"Demi Tuhan dia itu biru, Hyukjae! BI-RU!"Mulut Heechul langsung dibungkam oleh adiknya.

"Jangan keras-keras!"

Hyukjae dengan cemas melihat ke pintu kaca jauh disana. Ada Donghae di sana duduk diteras belakang, alien itu dengan tenang melihat keponakannya yang sedang bermain dengan anjing barunya. Dengan kasar Heechul mendorong tubuh adiknya agar menyingkir darinya.

"Biar saja dia dengar, biar alien itu sadar bahwa kalian benar-benar berbeda!"

" _ONNIE_!"

Bentakkan Hyukjae itu kontan membuat Heechul bungkam. Hyukjae tak suka jika ada yang menyinggung masalah itu. Tidak bisakah orang lain membiarkannya saja?

Kedua wanita ini menarik nafas mereka dalam-dalam, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran mereka. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Perdebatan mereka tak pernah berujung kesepakatan karena keduanya sama-sama sekeras batu.

Iris hitam wanita satu anak itu kembali melihat Hyukjae. Heechul sangat mengenal Hyukjae luar dalam. Hal seperti ini sebenarnya bukan pertama kali terjadi. Adiknya ini sedari dulu benar-benar mempunyai kebiasaan buruk soal asmara. Hyukjae cenderung menyukai seseorang yang seharusnya tak boleh ia sukai. Saat SMU ia pernah menyukai guru seninya, saat di akademi militer ia juga pernah menyukai kekasih temannya sendiri.

Hyukjae selalu menyukai orang yang salah. Dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkannya lagi, Hyukjae cenderung tak peduli setelahnya. Apapun keadaannya jika ia menyukai seseorang maka ia akan menyukainya. Bahkan jika semua orang menyalahkan tindakannya, ia tak akan peduli.

Tak heran asmara anak ini tak ada yang berjalan mulus. Ia sering patah hati tanpa sempat memulainya. Gadis malang.

Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja adiknya ini mengencani alien! Jika Heechul tak memiliki mental yang kuat mungkin ia sudah pingsan sedari tadi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil ataupun orang bodoh. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, aku juga tahu segala konsekuensinya. Jadi _onnie_ tak usah ikut campur."

 _See_? Hyukjae tak akan peduli apapun.

Heechul meredakan amarahnya sebelum berjalan ke dapur membuka belanjaannya dan mulai mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan yang ia bawa.

"Terserah padamu."

Percuma bicara padanya, percuma memarahinya, percuma juga memukulinya. Yang bisa Heechul lakukan hanya membiarkannya, membiarkan Hyukjae merasakan sendiri akibatnya. Kejam memang, tapi adiknya itu tak akan belajar jika tak menderita. Tak akan berfikir jernih sebelum keadaan memojokannya.

Iris hitam Hyukjae hanya melihat nyalang pada kakaknya yang mulai memasak. Ia tahu Heechul hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Ia juga tak menyalahkan tindakan ataupun ucapan kakaknya. Hyukjae hanya tak ingin memikirkan semua hal itu sekarang.

Letnan itu menghela nafas sebelum berjalan meninggalkan dapur berjalan keteras belakang. Menggeser pintu kaca membuat Donghae melihat kearahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah sebelum duduk tepat disebelah alien itu, ikut melihat keponakannya yang berlari-lari dihalaman belakang bersama anjing putih kecil yang mengikutinya.

Hyukjae tak mulai bicara, ia hanya diam karena kecemasan yang melandanya. Tentang perkataan kakaknya yang seakan mencoba mengingatkan Hyukjae akan hal yang ingin ia lupakan. Bahwa Donghae begitu berbeda darinya, bahwa mereka bahkan tak hidup ditempat yang sama.

"Dia begitu kecil."

Ucapan Donghae itu membuayarkan pikiran Letnan itu, membuat Hyukjae melihat kearah alien itu. Donghae begitu fokus melihat keponakannya yang masih berumur empat tahun. Tatapan Donghae seakan-akan keponakannya itu adalah makhluk langka.

"Kau belum pernah melihat anak kecil sebelumnya?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Seluruh bayi yang baru lahir akan diurus oleh devisi khusus. Mereka akan diperlakukan secara setara hingga dewasa dan siap membaur dengan masyarakat umum sehingga hampir mustahil melihat anak kecil berkeliaran disekitar kami."

"Maksudmu, anak-anak disana tak dibesarkan oleh orang tua mereka sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Itu terdengar kejam untuk anak mereka."

Donghae tak langsung menjawabnya. Selama ini ia sendiri bingung hal ini termasuk kemajuan atau justru kemunduran untuk bangsangnya.

"Kami terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus seorang anak, taraf hidup di planet kami sangat tinggi. Jangankan menyisihkan waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu untuk tidur saja kami harus mengaturnya seminimal mungkin."

Tak ada yang bisa Hyukjae katakan mengenai hal itu. Mungkin planet Donghae memang memiliki banyak kelebihan tapi selayaknya bumi planet itu juga memiliki banyak sekali kekurangan menurutnya.

"Henry- _ah_!" Bocah empat tahun itu lekas menengok saat Hyukjae memangilnya, dengan tawa ceria anak itu segera berlari kearah Hyukjae yang melambai padanya.

"Hyukkie _Immo_!"Serunya saat Hyukjae menangkap tubuhnya, membuat Letnan itu dengan gemas menciumi pipinya.

"Kau punya teman baru? Kenapa tak mengenalkannya pada _Immo_?" Pertanyaan Hyukjae menjurus pada anjing kecil berwarna putih yang kini berputar-putar di sekitar mereka.

"Namanya Yuki."

"Ya! Kenapa namanya terdengar sama dengan _Immo_?!" Bocah itu tertawa saat Hyukjae menggelitikinya.

" _Umma_ bilang dia mirip _Immo_ jadi diberi nama Yuki." Aish, kakaknya itu kenapa menyamakannya dengan anjing?!

" _Immo_ juga punya teman baru, kenapa tidak mengenalkannya padaku?"

Jari mungil itu menunjuk Donghae yang sedari tadi melihat mereka dengan penuh minat. Hyukjae baru ingat ia belum mengenalkan Donghae pada keponakannya.

Bocah ini sendiri sebenarnya sudah penasaran sejak pertama melihat bentuk tak biasa Donghae yang mengingatkannya pada salah satu tokoh animasi faforitnya, hanya saja ia tak berani menyapa karena selalu ingat dengan petuah ibunya yang melarangnya bicara dengan orang asing.

"Henry- _ah_ , kenalkan ini Donghae _Samchon_."

"Donghae _Samchon_?"

Hyukjae mengangguk saat bocah ini menirukan ucapannya.

"Ayo berikan pelukan selamat datang pada Donghae _Samchon_ , sayang."

Donghae begitu terkejut saat bocah manusia itu langsung melompat kearahnya. Memeluknya begitu erat sambil tertawa-tawa. Membuatnya merasakan tubuh dengan tulang kecil dan kulit kenyal itu, membuatnya dapat mencium aroma khas anak-anak. Sesuatu yang pertama kali ia rasakan.

Senyum Hyukjae terukir saat melihat Henry yang menarik-narik telinga runcing Donghae sambil terkekeh. Iris biru gelap alien itu terlihat begitu kagum malihat keponakannya meski sesekali meringis karena Henry terlalu kuat menarik telingannya. Bahkan kedua tangan besar Donghae begitu erat menjaga tubuh Henry agar tidak jatuh meski masih terlihat begitu kaku. Membuatnya aman.

Begitu normal.

Donghae terlihat selayaknya manusia normal lainnya dimata Hyukjae sekarang. Membuat wanita ini kembali membangun kepercayaannya. Kembali yakin bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

Kembali percaya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Untuk saat ini jumlah populasi manusia mencapai tujuh miliyar lebih. Dan untuk hal ini kami tetap mengupayakan memberi ruang hidup bagi hewan dan tumbuhan sebagai upaya pemeliharaan sumber daya alam kami."

Terlihat beberapa gambar dilayar besar ruang pertemuan itu.

"Saat ini juga banyak sekali upaya pemberian edukasi kepada masyarakat luas untuk lebih peduli tentang alam. Khusus untuk negara kami sendiri hal ini mendapatkan respon positif. Banyak sekali kegiatan-kegiatan pecinta alam yang melibatkan masayarakat luas tanpa campur tangan pemerintah. Hal membuktikan bahwa sudah meningkatnya kesadaran dari masyarakat dan dilansir akan-"

"Percuma."

Sungmin melihat Yonna berhenti menerangkan saat alien wanita didepannya ini tiba-tiba saja memotong.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Percuma, segala upaya kalian hanya berakhir sia-sia."

Yonna dan Sungmin saling bertukar pandang sebelum kembali melihat alien wanita tanggung jawab mereka itu. Jujur saja mereka tak mengerti maksud alien ini.

"Spesies yang terlalu mendominasi dan tak seimbang hanya akan merusak tatanan kehidupan yang ada. Kalian mengatakan menyediakan ruang untuk mahkluk hidup lain namun pertumbuhan kalian para manusia tak terkontrol, itu sama sekali tak masuk akal."

"Tapi kami mencoba menekannya, bahkan dinegara maju planet kami angka kelahiran sangat sedikit."

"Yang kami lihat manusia yang menguasahi planet ini. Menfaatkan apa yang ada diplanet kalian tak peduli dampak yang ditimbulkan."

Yonna dan Sungmin bungkam tak bisa menjawab. Jujur saja ini topik sensitif yang memang belum ada jalan keluar terbaik hingga saat ini.

"Tak pernah terpikirkankah kalian jika jalan satu-satunya permasalah ini adalah mengurangi yang mendominasi."

Kedua wanita manusia itu terdiam. Maksud alien ini apa?

"Bukan hanya kalian mahkluk hidup di planet ini, lalu kenapa kalian mengistimewakan diri kalian? Kalian mengurangi jumlah mahkluk hidup lain, bukankah itu berarti mahkluk hidup lain diplanet ini bisa menuntut hal yang sama?"

Wanita alien itu menatap manusia didepannya. Merendahkan mereka karena begitu terbelakangnya spesies ini menurutnya.

"Kalian tak bisa hidup tanpa mahkluk hidup yang lainnya, tapi mahkluk hidup lainnya bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa kalian."

.

.

.

Kepala Hyukjae muncul dibalik tembok. Iris hitamnnya melihat awas sekitarnya memastikan semua aman.

"Letnan Lee?"

Sontak Wanita itu terlonjak kaget saat seseorang memegang pundaknnya, bisa ia lihat salah satu sersannya kini tepat dibelakangnya melihat dengan sorot mata keheranan.

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku, Sersan Choi!"

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan Letnan? Ruang pertemuan disebelah sana, alien anda menunggu anda disana."

Minho menunjuk lorong yang mengarah ke selatan, mengarah ke ruangan utama devisinya yang biasa digunakan untuk pertemuan dengan para alien itu. Sersan itu melirik bungkusan dikedua tangan Letnannya itu, membuat Hyukjae yang menyadarinya segera menyembunyikannya dibalik punggung.

"Itu apa, Letnan Lee?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sudah sana kembali bertugas!"

Minho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan namun saat ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu Hyukjae kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa Doktor Cho sudah datang?"

"Belum, Letnan. Setahu saya Doktor Cho akan datang sedikit terlambat karena harus mengurus sesuatu didepartemen atariksa. Anda bisa memulainya dulu."

Senyum lembar wanita itu terukir begitu mendengar penjelasan sersannya. Dengan tingkah laku terlalu ceria ia menepuk pundak Minho lalu berjalan meninggalkan sersan itu keheranan.

Hyukjae membuka pintu pertemuan itu, binar bahagia terlihat di iris hitamnnya saat melihat Donghae sudah duduk tenang di ruang pertemuan sendirian menunggunya. Dengan lincah Letnan itu duduk dikursi sebelah Donghae, memamerkan senyumnya kepada laki-laki alien

itu.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya wanita itu ceria meski Donghae hanya mengerjab menatapnya tak menjawab.

"Kau pasti merindukanku kan?"

Jemari itu menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghae pelan. Sejujurnya dia yang merindukan Donghae. Sejak dua hari yang lalu tiba-tiba saja departementnya memintanya segera membawa kembali aliennya ke pusat. Hal itu membuat Donghae tak lagi menginap dirumahnya dan kembali seperti sedia kala, membuat Hyukjae harus menjaga jarak keduanya karena banyak mata yang melihat. Jujur saja itu menyiksa, dan meski mereka tetap berada di gedung yang sama entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa tak sama.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membuang-buang waktu Letnan Lee Hyukjae? Ini sudah lewat 23 menit tapi kalian belum memulainya sesuai jadwal yang kalian berikan."

Hyukjae cemberut saat Donghae melancarkan aksi perusak suasananya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat senyum manis Letnan itu kembali terukir. Ia mendekat pada alien itu lalu berbisik pelan.

"Hari ini, kita membolos saja."

Tentu saja perkataannya mengundang kebingungan alien didepannya.

"Kita tak usah melakukan hal-hal yang sudah dijadwalkan dan membolos saja, bagaimana?"

Baru Donghae akan membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba saj Hyukjae membungkannya dengan tangan pucat wanita itu. Pintu ruang pertemuan yang terbuka membuat telinga Hyukjae dapat menangkap suara Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan seseorang di luar.

Dengan panik Letnan itu segera menarik tubuh alien itu agar bersembunyi di bawah meja. Memaksa kepala Donghae masuk kesela meja hingga membuat kepala alien itu terbentur cukup keras. Tepat saat Kyuhyun masuk, semuanya terkamuflase dengan benar.

"Di mana alien kita?"  
"Captain Kim membawanya, katanya akan ada diskusi serius antara mereka."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segara menyusl mereka, aku harus-"

"JANGAN!"

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut saat Hyukjae berteriak begitu keras padanya. Letnan itu segera menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya kembali agar Kyuhyun tak curiga.

"Itu adalah pertemun antar captain dan jenderal, jadi... jadi kita tak diperbolehkan ikut."

Dahi Doktor itu mengernyit saat mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae yang aneh. Setahunya mereka adalah orang pertama yang bertanggung jawab atas alien itu, sangat aneh jika mereka tak diperbolehkan ikut.

"Captain sendiri yang mengatakannya, katanya mereka akan menghadap presiden dalam waktu dekat jadi banyak yang perlu dipersiapkan." Tambah Hyukjae saat melihat gurat ketidak percayaan Kyuhyun atas ucapannya.

"Baiklah, segera hubungi aku jika mereka sudah kembali."

"Ya, tentu saja."

Iris hitam itu memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum melihat Donghae dibawah meja. Alien itu mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terbentur cukup keras dengan kayu meja yang tebal.

"Sakit sekali ya? Maafkan aku."Hyukjae ikut mengusap-usap kepala Donghae.

Meski meminta maaf nyatanya wanita itu sempat tertawa geli saat melhat raut kesakitan Donghae yang begitu aneh. Ia segera membantu alien itu keluar dari persembunyian bodoh yang diusulkannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum Kyuhyun melihat mereka.

Sudah Hyukjae katakan mereka akan membolos hari ini.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kebun utama ditengah-tengah bangunan itu, fungsinya yang digunakan sebagai penelitian membuat tumbuhan disana tertata begitu rapi menyerupai taman kota dengan danau buatan di tengahnnya. Tempai ini begitu luas dengan dominasi pandang rumput dan pohon besar, namun meski begitu sinar matahari musim panas tetap leluasa masuk menghangatkan udara.

"TARA!"

Hyukjae menodorkan bingkisan yang ia bawa berupa setepak potongan gulungan telur dadar di hadapan Donghae. Mereka ada di punggir danua, duduk beralaskan kain di rumput hijau dekat salah satu pohon rindang di tempat itu. Hari yang cerah untuk makan siang bersama di alam bebas.

"Aku membuatnya dengan sedikit garam, jadi tak akan terlalu menyengat dilidah."

Wanita itu menaruh sekotak penuh telur dadar itu diantara mereka sebelum membuka tepak-tepak lainnhya yang ia bawa. Ada nasi, kimbab, buah, dan biskuit untuk pencuci mulut. Wanita ini bahkan membawa termos kecil berisi susu hangat untuk mereka. Benar-benar beniat pikni.

Keduanya makan dengan lahap. Hyukjae memastika Donghae menghabiskan seluruh makannya tentu saja, meski sesekali dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Letnan Lee Hyukjae."

"Ya?"

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

" _Mwo_?"

Wanita itu berhenti dari kegiatannya mengemasi kembali tepak-tepak makananya yang telah kosong, melihat Donghae tak mengerti.

"Melanggar aturan seperti ini, jangan lakukan lagi. Pelanggaran seperti ini pasti akan menyulitkanmu di masa depan kelak. Sebuah kesalahan pasti akan ada konsekuensinya."

" _Omo_ , kau sedang mengomeliku? Tinggal di bumi akhirnya mulai berdampak juga padamu." Wanita itu terkekeh lalu meminggirkan tumpukan bekalnya agar menyisakan tempat yang lebih lebar untuk keduanya. Wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Aku melanggar aturan semua karena salahmu juga."

"Kesalahanku?"

" _Ne_ , seratus persen salahmu!"Jemari pucat itu menekan-nekan dada Donghae penuh tuduhan.

"Aku membolos karena tadi malam tak bisa tidur, aku tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkanmu, aku terus memikirkan apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang sedang jarak kamar kita begitu jauh. Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya hal itu?!"

Hyukjae semakin cemberut saat Donghae hanya melihatnya bingung. Mahkluk tak peka ini tentu saja tak mengerti maksudnya.

Bahwa dia hanya merindukan Donghae. Itu saja.

"Sekarang, kau harus bertanggung jawab dan temani aku tidur, _ara_!"

Hyukjae lekas mendorong tubuh Donghae agar merebah di alas kain dibawah mereka sebelum ia sendiri menempatkan diri berbaring tepat disebelah Donghae. Menjadikan lengan kuat alien itu sebagai bantal.

Hyukjae memasang headset disatu telinganya dan satu telingan Donghae. Itu adalah sebuah lagu lama milik Elvis yang dicover oleh seorang penyanyi wanita dengan suaranya yang serak namun lembut.

Kedua bola mata itu saling memandang. Mencoba mengintip isi hati dari jendela mata, mencoba menyerapi arti satu sama lain. Memperlihatkan pada Donghae sebanyak apa kasih sayang yang terpancar dari iris hitam wanita ini untuknya. Setulus apa hati Hyukjae untuknya.

Perlahan Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, merapat pada Donghae tanpa tahu iris biru gelap itu terus menatap pergerakannya. Membuat Donghae kembali merasakan desiran aneh yang menjalar menghangatkan tubuhnya saat mereka bersentuhan.

Angin berhembus menyapa kulit mereka, menggerakan anak-anak rambut wanita disampinngnya. Donghae bisa merasakan dan melihat ketenangan yang menyenangkan ini seakan-akan memenuhi dadanya hingga tak tertampung dan meluber keluar. Melihat Hyukjae yang sesekali berguman lirik lagu yang mereka dengarkan sambil bergelung hangat padanya di bawah sinar matahari yang mengintip dari sela dedaunan.

.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Oh shall I stay, would it be a sin_

 _Oh if I can't help falling in love with you_

 _._

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _I can't help falling in love with you_

.

.

.

Hologram itu begitu penuh akan gemerlapan warna merah yang menakutkan. Penuh akan gambaran nyata akan apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka lakukan.

Tujuan mereka sesungguhnya.

Bola mata alien wanita ini menatap dingin semua hal didepannya. Peradilan untuk para manusia. Takdir yang tak bisa mereka tolak akibat kesalahan mereka sendiri.

Dia akan mengirimkan ijin dan keputusan yang seharusnya sudah lama mereka lakukan tanpa membuang-buang waktu dengan semua hal ini.

Ia tak peduli jika tindakannya dinilai melangkahi derajatnya, bukan haknya. Namun ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Seseorang perlu melakukan ini karena waktu mereka terbuang sia-sia.

Alien wanita ini yakin ia melakukan hal yang benar. Sesuatu yang memang sudah seharusnya.

Saat ijin itu telah terkirim pada sang pemusnah maka keputusan telah didapat.

Hasil akhir bahwa manusia harus dileyapkan telah ditetapkan.

Akhir planet ini.

Akhir segalanya.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk pelan setelah mendiamkan Doktor itu cukup lama didepan ruangan khusus miliknya. Dua laki-laki berbeda spesies itu berjalan menuju tempat istirahat yang disediakan gedung ini untuk para prajurit dan lainnya melepas ketegangan dan penat.

Sebuah balkon raksasa yang penuh akan kursi dan meja serta fasilitas mesin makanan.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan kopi panas itu pada Donghae sebelum berdiri menyebelahi Donghae di pagar pembatas balkon tempat itu.

Di satu sisi Hyukjae mengendap memasuki kamar Donghae dengan kewenangannya. Kartu identitasnya memang bisa dijadikan kunci darurat untuk membuka ruangan khusus aliennya. Ia cemberut saat melihat Donghae tak ada disana. Dia sudah dengan susah payah mengendap-endap kemari tapi Donghae justru menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa Kyuhyun membawanya?"

Gumannya sambil masih mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling tempat itu. Merasa percuma, Hyukjae melangkah akan meninggalkan tempat itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat bola aneh itu bersinar tiba-tiba menampakkan hologram diudara. Wanita itu berbalik melihatnya dengan kebingungan, ia nyakin tak meyentuh apapun disini.

Namun raut kebingunnya perlahan menghilang saat iris hitam itu melihat gabaran hal yang hologram itu paparkan di depan matanya.

"Aku lahir di kota pinggir laut negara ini, keluargaku hanya ada ayah ibu dan kakak perempuan tapi kami hidup bahagia selama ini."

Donghae hanya diam melihat manusia disampingnnya, masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Meski kehidupan di tempat ini tak ada yang menyenangkan dan mulus tapi kami semua tak membencinya. Itulah hidup, tak ada yang berjalan mudah. Namun setidaknya kami memili orang lain yang ada di sisi kita."

Kyuhyun melihat kearah alien didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya, tapi jika itu akan merugikan kami maka hentikan saja."

Angin malam itu berhembus mengisi keheningan yang tercipta.

"Banyak nyawa ada ditempat ini, banyak kehidupan yang terjadi. Tak semua dari kami hidup untuk diri kami sendiri, banyak dari kami hidup untuk orang lain. Mungkin cara hidup kami sedikit berbeda dengan kalian tapi setidaknya ikatan kami lebih kuat. Ikatan yang akan selalu memberi kesempatan hidup satu sama lain."

Ya, Donghae melihatnya sendiri. Sesuatu yang dimiliki manusia namun tak dimiliki oleh kaumnya.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena aku tahu kau sudah belajar banyak tentang kami. Kau tahu dengan jelas seperti apa kami, karena itu setidaknya cobalah lihat dari sudut pandang kami."

Sudut pandang manusia?

Donghae terdiam. Ia tak pernah mencobanya. Karena jujur saja manusia begitu rumit, hal-hal tentang mereka seperti tak memiliki batasan. Mereka bisa maju begitu jauh namun juga bisa mundur terlalu jauh, tak terduga dan tak bisa diprediksi.

Segala perkataan Kyuhyun terus terngiang dipikiran alien itu saat ia berjalan menuju ruangan khususnya.

Semua hal yang mengingatkannya kembali tentang peradilan, tentang tugasnya berada di tempat ini.

Tujuan sesungguhnya.

Namun segalanya terlihat samar sekarang. Keraguan mulai menguasahinya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Donghae terdiam saat melihat sosok wanita itu berdiri membelakanginya. Alien itu membeku saat melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka.

Kenyataan sebenarnya.

Perlahan wanita itu berbalik kearahnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa dihantam keras saat melihat iris hitam wanita ini melihatnya dengan sorot penuh akan kekecewaan.

Penuh akan rasa sakit.

Dan saat air mata mengalir dipipi pucat itu, seakan-akan segalanya kembali diingatkan bahwa sesungguhnya realita begitu kejam memutus segala kepercayaan yang ada.

Menyiram kesakitan di atas kasih sayang yang ada.

.

.

.

TBC

Apakah kurang jelas? Jelek?

Oke next Last Chapter yang berarti kita akan masuk konflik utama sekaligus ending, aku akan berusaha adil untuk endingnya.

Makasih untuk semuanya yang baca, yang review, taupun yang dukung love you all!

So see u next chapter :)

 **Special thanks: Nhac3ss, Qeura, senavensta, lovehyukkie19, isroie106, DNE1986, sweetgalaxy, rineul, eunhaehyuk44, Amandhharu, Lim Yeon Gi Jewels, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Kei Tsukiyomi, haehyuknips, Guest, Lusianti, kartika. kawai, FN, haehyuknips.**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

Gelang hitamnnya bersinar membuat kunci digital dengan teknologi tercanggih manusia itu menyala lalu perlahan terbuka. Secanggih apapun teknologi manusia masih tertinggal jauh dengan teknologi tempatnya berasal. Bahkan semua kamera CCTV tersabotase dengan mudah.

Wanita alien itu memasuki ruang pengendali antariksa dengan leluasa. Bola matanya mengedar melihat para robot itu berkerja. Ia mencibir, betapa malasnya para manusia ini. Dengan cekatan ia mulai bekerja, mencari server utama dari seluruh tenologi antariksa tempat ini. Menemukannya, ia segera mengulurkan tangannya membuat gelang hitam yang melingkar ditangannya menampilkan segaris cahaya sebelum membentuk kontur digital yang begitu rumit. Layar-kayar kaca yang menampilkan tampilan luar angkasa itu memburam sebelum mati seketika bersamaan dengan segala fungsi komputer tempat itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ditempat ini?!"

Kyuhyun yang berniat memastikan data yang ia terima ke komputer utama berteriak saat memergoki alien ini tanpa sengaja. Membuat alien itu mempercepat proses yang sedang berjalan. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat gelang hitam alien itu berubah merah bersamaan dengan seluruh layar serta komputer utama itu menyala secara tiba-tiba.

Namun dengan tampilan yang sedikit berubah. Sistem didalamnya telah berubah.

Virus.

Mereka menyebar virus untuk menyabotase sistem server utama.

Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ia mencoba menghentikan wanita alien itu kalau saja wanita itu tak menghindar sebelum menyentuh gelang hitamnya.

Dan setelahnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana gelang itu bersinar sangat terang membuat tubuh alien wanita itu dikelilingi molekul aneh yang semakin lama semakin mengikis tubuhnya bercampur dengan molekul yang memutarinya.

Doktor itu bisa melihat seringaian di bibir alien itu sebelum menghilang tanpa bekas tepat didepannya. Meninggalkannya dengan jutaan pesan program yang membuatnya tercengang tak percaya.

Kyuhyun lekas meraih tombol emergency berkali-kali sebelum berteriak dengan penuh kepanikan di interkom.

"Terjadi penyusupan dan sabotase. Mereka berkhianat! Segera amankan para alien yang tersisa! Jangan beri mereka kesempatan menggunakan gelang hitam di tangan mereka!"

.

.

.

 **Stars**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Fantasy Ilmiah**

 **.**

 **Summary: "Aku adalah milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu."**

.

.

.

Mereka akan memusnahkan manusia.

Semua itu tergambar jelas dalam hologram yang menggambarkan bagaimana cara mereka menghabisi manusia di bumi tepat didepan matanya. Manusia menyambut baik kedatangan mereka, berharap lebih bahwa hal ini merupakan sejarah yang akan berdampak baik untuk kemajuan manusia.

Menjalin sebuah ikatan.

Namun pada kenyataannya itu hanya omong kosong. Bentuk kenaifan manusia akan jagat raya ini. Segalanya sama persis seperti yang selalu digambarkan difilm-film bahwa alien ini akan menjadi musuh.

Bahwa Donghae memiliki niat kejam pada dunianya. Niat kejam yang menghancurkan segalanya.

Menghancurkan kepercayaannya. Menghancurkan hatinya.

Segala percakapan mereka, simpati mereka, kebersamaan mereka, kehangatan mereka, ikatan mereka serasa memburam seketika digantikan oleh kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Seakan-akan Hyukjae baru saja dibangunkan dari mimpi dan dipaksa untuk melihat realita sesungguhnya.

Kenyataan akan perbedaan mereka yang begitu telak. Bahwa warna kulit mereka yang begitu kontras adalah harga mati.

Harga yang sama untuk seluruh nyawa di dunia ini.

"Kenapa ...?"

Air mata itu turun semakin deras sebelum isakannya terdengar. Hyukjae tak hanya bertanya pada Donghae tapi juga pada nasib yang serasa mempermainkannya. Ia tak percaya semua ini, ia tak ingin mempercayainya barang sekejap saja.

Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis. Mengalirkan air matanya tepat didepan alien yang diam menatapnya.

Donghae terpaku, terpaku dengan kenyataan yang dirasakannya. Rasa yang dirasakannya saat wanita manusia ini menangis didepannya. Ia sama sekali tak menghira bahwa setiap aliran kesedihan Hyukjae akan berarti sama dengan satu tebasan yang seakan membelah tubuhnya. Sama dengan setiap jiwa yang direnggut dari tubuhnya.

Rasanya menyakitkan namun tak menimbulkan luka nyata.

Bahkan saat kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh lemah itu, sesuatu didalam dadanya terasa begitu ngilu. Tak adanya perlawanan justru membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa takut.

Begitu takut bahwa Hyukjae akan menghilang darinya. Musnah dari dekapannya. Melebur bersama udara.

Saat itu segalanya menjadi terlupakan dipikirannya. Segala prioritas yang tertanam sejak dulu di otaknya melebur digantikan sosok wanita manusia ini satu-satunya. Segala sesuatu menjadi hanya ada Hyukjae disana.

Semuanya. Segalanya.

" _Wae_? ...apa salah kami? Kenapa kalian begitu kejam?"

Segala pertanyaan penuh isak tangis itu tak ada yang bisa Donghae jawab. Semua peradilan untuk manusia yang awalnya begitu benar kini terlihat begitu salah dimatanya. Alasanya sederhana, karena Hyukjae tak menginginkannya. Karena Hyukjae akan menangisinya.

Hyukjae yang menjadi pusat kesadarannya.

"Maaf."

Satu ucapan itu memang bukan pertama kalianya ia ucapakan, tapi dengan seluruh emosi dan perasaannya ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Dengan segala ketulusannya meski hanya membuat wanita ini semakin menangis keras. Rengkuhannya mengerat, ketakutannya bertambah. Tangan birunya membingkai wajah putih manusia ini mencoba membuat wanita ini melihat matanya. Melihat kesungguhannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Hyukjae. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya."

Segalanya terasa tak berguna saat wanita ini tetap mengangis seakan tak akan pernah mendengarnya meski Donghae berteriak begitu keras tepat didepannya. Kekecewaanya tengah membutakannya. Kesedihanya tengah menenggelamnya begitu dalam.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya, aku berjanji padamu."

Pelukannya pada tubuh lemah itu semakin erat.

"Aku berjanji."

Bahkan jika hal ini mungkin terdengar mustahil, tapi Donghae tak ingin Hyukjae kesakitan. Bahkan mungkin sudah terlambat, Donghae tak ingin semakin melukai wanita ini.

Alaram itu terdengar begitu keras menyadarkan Donghae akan keadaan sekitanya, bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu. Ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk menduga saat tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan khususnya terbuka menampilkan para prajurit bersenjata yang menerobos masuk. Manariknya dari Hyukjae, memaksanya terkapar dilantai.

Iris biru gelapnya dapat melihat salah satu dari para prajurit itu melepaskan gelang hitam dipergelangan tangannya dengan paksa. Membuatnya kini tak berdaya tanpa perlindungan diri.

"Bawa dia!"

Bersamaan dengan itu mereka menyeretnya keluar. Memaksanya menjauh dari Hyukjae yang masih diam termangu menatapnya.

Membuatnya semakin berjarak dari iris hitam yang belum sempat ia hilangkan kesedihan didalamnya.

.

.

.

Gempar.

Dunia menjadi gempar saat maksud para alien itu yang sebenarnya terpapar jelas dalam pesan program di pusat antariksa Korea. Setiap kata yang terjemahkan berarti bahwa peradilan tertinggi alien itu telah memutuskan untuk memusnahkan mereka tak peduli apa.

Belum lagi saat terkuak jika objek tak dikenal yang ternyata adalah sebuah pesawat induk itu tengah sejajar dengan bulan semakin mendekat planet mereka. Pesawat induk yang diperkirakan membawa senjata pemusnah manusia.

"Untuk saat ini kalian periksa segala sesuatu yang kalian dapat saat bersama para alien itu, kumpulkan data sebanyak yang kalian bisa ingat. Hal ini sangat penting untuk melihat kemungkinan jalan keluar masalah ini." Jenderal itu menerangkan dengan tegas kepada seluruh Letnan dan Doktor yang sebelumnya ditugaskan mendampingi alien yang kini resmi dianggap membahayakan.

Lolosnya dua alien lain dan diamnnya satu tahanan mereka membuat masalah ini semakin rumit.

Suhe mengangkat tangannya.

"Apakah kita tidak sebaiknya menyerang pesawat induk itu?"

"Seluruh sistem antariksa kita dibajak, membuat seluruh satelit bersenjata didunia kini dibawah kontrol mereka sepenuhnya. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko mereka menyerang kita tanpa ampun. Mereka terlalu kuat, menyerangnya dengan senjata langsung pun percuma."

"Tidak bisakah kita bernegosiasi dengan mereka?" Perkataan Sungmin mengundang helaan nafas beberapa orang.

"Mereka sudah memfonis kita untuk dimusnahkan. Tak ada gunannya bicara dengan mereka." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan putus asa.

"Kita bisa menyuruh alien tahanan kita untuk menjadi penerjemah, menjadikannya juru bicara kita."

"Dia adalah alien, Dotor Lee. Sampai matipun ia akan tetap menganggap kaumnnya yang paling benar. Dia tak akan pernah mengkhianati kaumnya."

Sungmin diam begitu Jenderal So menjawab argumennya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan alien yang barhasil kita amankan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Hyukjae mendongak tanpa sadar.

"Untuk saat ini kita tidak tahu. Tapi jika memang membahayakan terpaksa kita harus mengeksekusinya."

Hyukjae mematung mendengarnya.

"Hanya pastikan kalian mencari informasi dengan teliti, kita dalam ambang kepunahan sekarang." Jenderal itu pergi setelah mengatakannya.

Meninggalkan para Letnan dan Doktor itu yang kembali berdebat satu-sama lain karena tertekan oleh masalah ini.

Hanya Hyukjae yang diam termangu melihat udara. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tak ada yang tahu apa isi kepalanya.

Ia hanya diam selama berhari-hari. Ia mungkin satu-satunya manusia yang tak berteriak panik saat melihat pesawat asing dengan ukuran begitu besar itu melayang tepat di atas kepalnya. Menutup langit, menutup matahari, menimbulkan kengerian akan kemusnahan manusia.

Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat kedua kakinya membawanya keruang tahanan tempat Donghae berada.

Pintu besi itu terbuka memperlihatkan Sungmin yang baru keluar dari sana mengunjungi alien tahanan mereka. Doktor itu terlihat terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae memergokinya ditempat ini. Dengan salah tingkah dan ragu-ragu ia mulai bicara tanpa diminta.

"Kau tahu, ...aku masih yakin bahwa kita bisa bicara pada mereka. Mungkin saja ini hanya kesalahpahaman."

Dan Doktor itu meninggalkan Hyukjae begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sama sekali tak tahu iris hitam Hyukjae melihat punggungnya hingga menghilang di belokan lorong.

Perlahan Hyukjae melangkah kedalam sel tahanan khusus itu. Tak ada jeruji besi disana. Hanya ada tembok kaca tranparan yang membelenggu Donghae tepat didepannya.

Donghae langsung berdiri saat melihat sosok wanita yang memenuhi pikirannya. Iris biru gelapnya menatap tepat di iris hitam wanita manusia didepannya.

Tak ada kata yang dapat mereka ucapkan. Hanya saling menatap penuh kediaman. Hanya untuk memastikan sosok didepan mereka masih baik-baik saja. Memastikan potongan hati terakhir itu masih berdiri tegak.

Namun saat emosi itu mulai timbul dan akan membuat genangan air mata itu mengalir, Hyukjae berpaling dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Donghae tanpa kata.

.

.

.

Seluruh kamera keamanan itu diawasi ketat oleh dua sersan. Tak sekalipun mereka lalai menjalankan tugas mereka. Namun saat tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka menampilkan salah satu Letnan mereka, keduanya lekas berdiri siap menghormat saat tiba-tiba saja lutut wanita itu menghantam salah satu perut Sersan itu membuatnya rubuh di meja. Ia merebut pistolnya lalu menodongkannya pada satu yang lainnya. Saat ia keluar dari ruangan itu, terlihat kedua sersan itu sudah terkapar pingsan.

Kedua mata Donghae terbuka saat mendengar langkah kaki tak jauh darinya. Kesadarannya pulih seratus persen saat melihat Hyukjae berdiri terengah didepannya. Donghae melihat manusia itu tak mengerti saat tiba-tiba saja Letnan itu mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di sistem kunci penjara kaca itu.

Dua tembakan dan pintu itu terbuka. Bersamaan dengan alaram bahaya yang menyala. Tak ingin membuang waktu Hyukjae segera menarik Donghae keluar dari sana. Ia perlu mengeluarkan Donghae dari tempat ini secepatnya.

"Tunggu!" Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae mengehentikan langkah mereka.

"Aku perlu gelangku kembali."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sembari berfikir. Itu akan sangat beresiko, mereka tak punya banyak waktu.

"Aku benar-benar memerlukannya kembali, Hyukjae."

Dan untuk sekian kalinya Hyukjae tak bisa melawan Donghae. Mereka segera memutar jalan kembali kepusat tempat penyimpanan. Menghindari keramaian demi keselamatan keduanya.

"Berhenti!"

Keduanya begitu terkejut saat tiga prajurit melihat mereka. Hyukjae menarik satu diantara mereka sebelum menjegalnya hingga jatuh, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya dijerat dari belakang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Ia akan melawan jika saja Donghae tak lebih dulu menarik prajurit itu dan membantinya ke lantai. Iris hitam itu juga melihat satu prajurit lainnya yang sudah terkapar pingsan. Hyukjae melihat Donghae tak percaya, ia tak tahu alien ini bisa bela diri.

Mendengar keributan tak jauh dari mereka, keduanya lekas memasuki ruang penyimpanan utama, kembali menembaki sistem kuncinya untuk bisa masuk. Sampai didalam mereka harus kembali mencari setiap brangkas untuk menemukan gelang Donghae tepat saat puluhan prajurit menerobos masuk dan mulai menembaki keduanya.

"Donghae, disana!"

Tepat dua barusan dari mereka, Hyukjae melihat brangkas kaca berisi gelang hitam Donghae. Alien itu segera berlari mendekat, namun brangkas itu terkunci rapat. Melihatnya, Hyukjae mendorong satu rak brangkas untuk menghadang para prajurit itu lalu melempar pistolnya pada Donghae.

Menggunakan cara yang sama saat membuka pintu, Donghae menembaki brangkas itu hingga terbuka. Alien itu lekas memakai gelangnnya gembali secepat mungkin dan menyelakan sistemnya. Ia akan melakukan teleport.

"Hyukjae!" Tangan birunya terulur pada manusia itu, membuat Hyukjae berlari kearahnya akan meraih tangannya.

Namun Hyukjae tak pernah sampai saat para prajurit itu berhasil menangkap tubuh Letnan itu dan membantinya dilantai.

Segalanya terlambat, Donghae tak sempat bergerak saat tubuhnya menyatu dengan molekul dan menghilang tanpa bekas dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Tubuh Donghae kembali menyatu utuh saat teleportnya berhasil. Ia melihat sekelilinya, tak adanya Hyukjae membuatanya begitu panik. Pemandangan bumi dari luar angkasa adalah yang terpampang dari jendela kaca raksasa didepannya. Terlihat orang-orangnya tengah menghampirinya dengan khawatir.

Tapi ia tak peduli.

Segala yang ada di kepalanya adalah bagaimana ia kehilangan Hyukjae tepat didepan matanya.

" **Svrafeonuravlaktas** **, pemusnahan akan segera dimulai, para dewan agung sudah menunggu anda."**

Perkataan itulah yang kembali menyadarkan Donghae. Menyadarkan Donghae betapa asing nama itu sekarang terdengar ditelingannya. Ia terbiasa dengan cara Hyukjae memanggilnya.

Terlalu terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu tentang manusia itu.

Donghae bangkit dari kediamannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya tanpa kata.

Ia sudah memutuskannya sekarang.

Keputusan akhirnya.

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka memberlihatkan sosok Hyukjae yang perlahan masuk kedalam. Wanita itu menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum bersandar disana.

Dia telah diberhentikan.

Pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan terhadap kaumnya sendiri membuatnya di pecat secara tak hormat. Mungkin belum secara resmi tapi ia sudah tak dianggap sebagai prajurit lagi. Ponselnya bergetar, terlihat nama kakaknya di layar telephon.

" _Hyuk, kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir padamu."_

Tubuh Hyukjaae perlahan merosot dilantai saat mendengar suara kakaknya. Dadanya terasa sesak akan siksaan yang mencengkram dadanya.

" _Onnie_..."

Panggilan itu bahkan terdengan begitu lemah membuat Heechul semakin khawatir.

" _Onnie_ , kenapa aku seperti ini?"

Ia menangis. Ia menangis karena ketidak berdayaannya.

Kelemahanya.

"Kenapa aku menyukainya hingga seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Ruangan utama pesawat antariksa itu begitu besar dengan jajaran dewan tinggi disekelilinya. Donghae tahu alasan keberadaan mereka ditempat ini, untuk mengadili manusia.

" **Aku ingin semuanya ini dihentikan."**

" **Itu sudah bukan wewenangmu lagi. Keputusan telah ditetapkan saat ijinmu diberikan."**

" **Aku tidak pernah memberikan ijin!"**

" **Semua sudah diputuskan dan tindakan penuh emosi yang kau lakukan saat ini sangat tak terpuji."**

Tangan Donghae terkepal, sekarang ia tahu betapa dingin kaumnya.

" **Ini tak adil untuk mereka."**

" **Keputusan dewan tinggi adalah yang paling adil. Kita berusaha menyelamatkan planet ini dari mahkluk paling egois yang menguasahinya. Kita berusaha mencegah planet ini untuk terbunuh. Lihat para manusia itu, melibas habis penompang utama sumber kehidupan mereka. Melihat mereka menyia-nyiakan planet indah ini terlihat sangat tak beradap."**

Donghae tak menyalahkannya, semua itu terbukti dari bagaimana keadaan planet ini sekarang.

" **Memang benar, mereka adalah mahkluk egois yang merusak planetnya sendiri, mahkluk yang tak pernah berfikir masa depan mereka lebih jauh, tapi ..."**

Donghae melihat seluruh dewan tinggi dihadapannya.

" **Tapi ada sesuatu dari mereka yang tak kita miliki, sesuatu yang tak tampak namun begitu istimewa."**

Wajah Hyukjae terbayang dibenak Donghae saat mengatakannya. Bagaimana wanita itu tertawa, bicara, marah, tersenyum, tertidur disampingnya, serta pancaran penuh kasih sayang yang membuat dadanya berdetak tak normal. Memnbuat desir hangat yang tak terjemahkan.

" **Tak bisakah kita mempercayai mereka?"**

Seluruh dewan tinggi melihat Donghae tak mengerti.

" **Mempercayai mereka untuk meyelamatkan planet mereka sendiri. Mempercayai mereka untuk masa depan mereka sendiri."**

Seluruh dewan tinggi saling melihat sebelum berbicara pelan satu sama lain.

" **Tapi keputusan adalah keputusan, tak ada yang bisa mencabutnya saat ijin telah diberikan. Kecuali jika Pemimpin tertinggi yang melakukannya."**

Donghae terdiam.

Ia adalah keturunan langsung Pemimpin sebelumnya. Ia harusnya menjadi pemimpin berikutnya jika saja ia tak memberikannya pada orang lain yang kini mengantikannya. Ia tak ingin kekuasaan, ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang hakim keadilan. Meski kehormatan istimewa selalu ia dapatkan karena darah yang mengalir pada dirinya.

Jika ia mengambil kembali haknya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi maka ia bisa mencabut perintah itu. manusia akan bebas.

Namun jika ia mengambil hak kekuasaannya itu, ia tak akan keluar dari planetnya selama sisa hidupnya. Ia tak akan pernah lagi melihat Hyukjae.

Seluruh dewan tinggi itu melihat sang pemilik darah istimewa didepan mereka.

 **"Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu."**

Alien itu terdiam.

Tak pernah selama hidupnya Donghae di tempatkan diatas pilihan seperti ini. Dua pilihan terberat dan Donghae diharuskan memilih salah satunya.

Seluruh dunia ini atau Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Saat ini dunia seperti menghitung mundur waktu kiamat. Seluruh manusia bergejolak dan menyalahkan Korea sebagai penyebabnya. Terjadi kerusuhan dimana-mana dan semua orang diserang kepanikan saat tujuan akhir alien itu diketahui oleh seluruh pihak.

Semua negara bersiap dengan pertahan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang akan menyerang balik, ada yang hanya akan bertahan. Ini adalah masa terburuk yang dilalui seluruh manusia dibumi. Semua orang tak ada yang bisa menduga kapan para alien itu menyerang dan menghancurkan mereka.

Sungmin merasakan lengat hangat merengkuhnya. Dapat ia lihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah padanya. Mereka melihat kelangit dimana bayang hitam pesawat angkasa itu melayang tepat dilangit negara mereka.

"Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu? Atau pergi kesuatu tempat yang sangat kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Seakan-akan ini adalah saat-saat terakhir mereka.

Doktor wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kekasihnya. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin disisimu saja."

Belaian lembut itu seperti jawaban untuk permintaan Sungmin. Harusnya Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, namun tidak. Ini terdengar miris saat hidup mereka diujung tanduk.

Hidup seluruh manusia.

.

.

.

Kamar itu begitu sunyi, cahaya malam dari luar menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di sana. Wanita itu terlihat berbaring dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Jejak airmata terlihat jelas dipipi pucatnya.

Semilir angin malam yang masuk perlahan di kamar itu membuat kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris hitamnya. Hyukjae perlahan terbangun, bengkit terduduk saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Ia melihat pintu kaca itu terbuka dengan Donghae yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menatapnya.

Seakan menjelma sebagai dewa malam yang siap membawa jiwanya. Alien itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya, membuat Hyukjae melihat setiap gerakannya hingga duduk tepat dihadapannya. Tangan hangat itu menyentuh pipi Hyukjae lembut. Membuat kedua iris itu beradu mencari hal yang mereka butuhkan didalam sana.

Hal yang mencengkarm dada mereka begitu erat hingga menyesakkan.

Tak perlu ada kata yang terucap, karena mereka tak memerlukannya. Tak perlu adanya kejelasan akan segala hal yang mereka rasakan, karena mereka saling membutuhkan.

Semuanya terjadi secara alami. Begitu alami saat keduanya saling mendekat untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Begitu alami saat mereka menelan rasa manis satu sama lain. Meraup apa yang bisa mereka raup, mengambil apa yang bisa mereka ambil. Kebutuhan udara hampir terlupakan, setiap kontak bibir mereka terlepas maka mereka akan dengan putus asa saling mencari satu sama lain.

Begitu putus asa akan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Kedua tangan mereka saling merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain begitu erat, bahkan jika terasa menyakitkan hingga ketulang mereka tak peduli.

Mereka tak peduli dengan segalanya. Mereka tak peduli dengan semuanya. Mereka ingin melupakan segalanya dan hanya ingin satu sama lain.

Hanya ingin memiliki satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Dahi Yesung mengernyit saat melihat layar besar itu. Apakah matanya sudah rusak atau hitungan jarak pesawat alien itu dengan bumi satu-persatu semakin bertambah.

"Server! Server utama telah kembali seperti semula. Seluruh virus dan sabotase telah menghilang."Seru seorang Doktor yang berlari masuk keruang kendali utama.

Semua orang terlihat terdiam mendengarnya, masih tak berani menduga apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Kembali melihat layar besar itu, melihat bagaimana hitungan jarak pesawat itu semakin bertambah dan bertambah yang berarti menjauhi bumi.

.

.

.

Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya setelah tidur singkat yang ia lalui. Sisi disebelahnya yang tengah kosong membuatnya perlahan bangun mencari keberadaan Donghae. Iris hitamnnya menemukan alien itu berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Berdiri membelakanginya dengan tubuh atasnya yang telanjang memperlihatkan kulit birunya.

Hyukjae menarik selimutnya, memakainya untuk menutup tubuh telanjangnnya dari udara dingin sebelum perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ranjang. Sesekali kaki pucatnya akan menginjak potongan-potongan pakaianya yang tersebar dilantai kayu kamarnya.

Donghae perlahan berbalik saat menyadari kehadirannya. Tangan alien itu terulur padanya. Menuntun tangan pucat yang akhirnya menyabut genggamannya untuk mendekat padanya. Membuat tubuh mereka berjarak begitu dekat satu sama lain.

Donghae mendongak menatap langit. Ini hampir pagi namun langit masih gelap penuh akan bintang karena matahari belum menampakkan kuasanya.

"Hari ini lima planet galaksi kalian tengah dalam posisi sejajar."

Jari biru itu menunjuk bintang-bintang tak berkelip dilangit. Letak bintang-bintang itu berjejeran membentuk garis lurus dari timur hingga ke barat.

"Mereka membentuk garis lurus dengan kesudutan sempurna menunjuk ke galaksi kami."

Iris biru gelap itu kembali menatap Hyukjae.

"Sebagai penunjuk jalan kembali ke planet kami."

Hyukjae hanya diam. Ia tahu kemana hal ini akan berakhir. Sejak awal ia tahu.

Dari cara Donghae menatapnya ia tahu apa yang ingin laki-laki ini katakan padanya.

"Dulu awalnya kupikir tak perlu adanya kesempatan untuk kalian karena kesalah kalian terhadap planet ini. Kupikir kalian mahkluk tak beradap yang bertindak semaunya dan tak terkontrol. Melakukan apa yang kalian suka dan membenci apa yang kalian tak suka. Begitu rumit, begitu tak terduga."

Donghae mengingat semua tentang peradilan yang terjadi. Tentang manusia.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengira bahwa semua itu adalah kelebihan kalian, kekurangan kalian dimata kami justru yang menjadikan kalian sebagai manusia. Membuat kalian disebut manusia. Sebuah sudut pandang yang seharusnya kami lihat dan pertimbangkan karena kalian begitu tak biasa. Seharusnnya."

Donghae termenung. Ia sadar itu murni kesalaha kaumnya. Kecerobohan yang hampir mengakibatkan tindakan terkejam yang pernah ada.

Tangan hangat itu mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipi pucat wanita ini.

"Jangan menangis, Hyukjae. Ini menyakitiku."

Namun Hyukjae tak berhenti, air matanya justru semakin mengalir deras.

"Tak akan terjadi apapun. Apa yang pernah kau lihat tak akan pernah terjadi. Semuanya telah dibatalkan."

Tangan pucat Hyukjae semakin erat mencengkram selimut.

"Aku akan membawa mereka semua pergi jauh dari sini. Begitu jauh dan akan kupastikan mereka tak akan mendekat lagi. Kalian semua bebas, Hyukjae. Kalian bebas untuk menentukan masa depan kalian sendiri tanpa campur tangan kami."

Hyukjae mendongak menatap tepat di iris biru gelap yang selalu terasa menenggelamkannya. Melihat betapa lembut Donghae menatapnya. Keduanya tahu kenyataan yang terpapar di depan mereka. Namun kedua tak sanggup untuk saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Hyukjae tahu Donghae akan meninggalkannya. Hyukjae tahu ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka saling memiliki. Namun sebelum semua hal itu terjadi, biarkan dia menyampaikan isi hatinya, menyampaikan ketulusannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Donghae."

Ia menutup matanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kedua tangan Donghae merengkuh wajah wanita ini. Melihat betapa rapuh saat wanita ini menangis.

Manusia, begitu mudah terikat.

"Kau mengajarkaku banyak hal Hyukjae, kau mengajarkanku kenapa kalian disebut manusia. Segala sesuatu tentang kalian."

Iris biru itu melihat paras wanita ini sekali lagi.

"Dan kau adalah yang terindah yang pernah kutemukan."

Donghae perlahan mendekat. Ia menutup matanya, sebelum keningnya dengan hati-hati menyentuh kening wanita ini.

Membentuk ikatan dengan caranya. Mengikat wanita ini untuknya seorang.

Hyukjae begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Bahkan saat Donghae tengah menjauhkan wajahnya, wanita itu masih terpaku menatap Donghae.

Itu tadi adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Cara menyampaikan sebuah ketulusan hati yang begitu berbeda.

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas isi hati Donghae untuknya.

Cinta Donghae untuknya.

Donghae tersnyum pada wanita pemilik hatinya, seluruh jiwanya.

"Aku adalah milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu."

Bibir itu bertemu dengan begitu lembut. Bukan meminta, namun memberi.

Memberi kasih sayang sebanyak yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain. Menyampaikan seluruh cinta untuk mereka yang terkasih.

Sebuah ciuman termanis yang pernah Hyukjae rasakan, meski perlahan sentuhan itu mendingin. Semakin samar hingga akhirnya mengghilang sepenuhnya.

Perlahan Hyukjae membuka matanya. Tak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya dan cahaya fajar di ufuk timur.

Membuatnya termangu menatap kehampaan yang tercipta.

Air matanya kembali mengalir sebelum isakannya terdengar, tubuhnya perlahan merosot dilantai saat tangisannya semakin keras terdengar. Hyukjae menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, mengeluarkan seluruh kesakitannya hingga yang paling dalam.

Donghae telah pergi.

Pergi meninggalkannya.

Menghilang seperti bintang malam yang tersentuh cahaya fajar.

.

.

.

 _ **5 years latter**_

Kyuhyun berjalan ringan membalas sapaan pagi para juniornya sambil membawa dua cup kopi panas. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat wanita yang sudah dua minggu ini berstatus istrinya duduk menunggunya di balkon besar pusat antariksa.

"Latte tanpa lemak special untuk nyonya Cho" Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya.

Ia menarik Kyuhyun agar duduk merapat padanya, menikmati kopi pagi mereka bersama-sama.

"Profesor Cho, ini data-data yang kau minta." Seorang Doktor tiba-tiba datang menganggu mereka memberikan Pad ditangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Doktor itu pamit pergi setelah Kyuhyun menerima Pad ditangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Proyek alien lima tahun yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau membuka proyek kontroversi itu lagi? Kau tidak berniat mengulang kesalahan para Profesor sebelumnya kan?"Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

Ya, Proyek lima tahun yang lalu itu memang disebut proyek kontroversi karena dampak buruk yang hampir memusnahkan manusia. Sempat membuat negara mereka dalam keadaan yang sulit dan membuat gejolak disana sini.

Proyek itu disebut sebagai kesalahan. Sebuah kegagalan murni.

Kyuhyun mengamati data-data itu sekilas sebelum melihat istrinya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpannya, Sayang."

"Untuk apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.  
"Aku tahu ini tak seharusnya, namun aku tetap percaya bahwa kelak entah kapan itu, kita benar-benar bisa mengundang mereka secara damai."

Kyuhyun merangkul istrinya.

"Entah kenapa aku selalu percaya, bahwa kelak kita bisa menjalin sebuah hubungan baik dengan mereka. Saling membantu dan memahami satu-sama lain."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum saaat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"Ya! Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak mau melakukannya! Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berhargaku untuk mengisi seminar bodoh seperti itu!"

Wanita itu berjalan kerepotan sambil berbicara ditelephon ditengah-tengah taman bermain yang ramai. Berkali-kali ia harus menjaga keseimbangannya karena bocah digendongannya ini tak bisa diam.

"Donghae- _yah_ , diamlah sebentar! _Eomma_ sedang bicara, sayang."

Percuma, anak kelewat aktif itu justru semakin menggeliat-liat minta diturunkan dari gendongan ibunya. Ia ngin berjalan sendiri tapi ibunya ini kelewat khawatir ia hilang ditengah kerumunan dan berakhir menggendongnya kesana-kemari.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Hyukjae menurunkan anaknya itu dari gendongannya dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Membiarkan anak kelewat aktif itu kini berjalan melompat-lompat dengan popcorn caramel ditangannya.

"Letnan Choi, aku ini sudah pengsiun. Jadi berhenti mengangguku dan biarkan aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama anakku! Hari ini ulang tahunnya yang ke empat, kami akan bermain seharian ditaman hiburan, jadi bye!"

Hyukjae menutupnya tanpa perasaan, sebelum bersungut-sungut karena sebal. Meski status tidak hormatnya telah dicabut dan diganti menjadi seorang Letnan berjasa karena keterlibatannya menyelamatkan bumi dari alien lima tahun silam, Hyukjae masih dendam dengan departement pertahanan. Membuatnya sama sekali tak mau kembali dan memilih pengsiun dini pada akhirnya.

Lagi pula saat itu ia membawa satu nyawa lagi dalam dirinya.

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar teriakan Donghae. Anak itu terjatuh di tanah, membuat popcorn caramelnya berhamburan keman-mana. Hyukjae segera mendekatinya, membantunya berdiri sembari memeriksa jika anaknya terluka.

" _Aish_ , _Eomma_ sudah katakan hati-hati saat berjalan." Omel Hyukjae sambil membersihkan popcron yang mengotori rambut anaknya sebelum tangan pucat itu perlahan berhenti saat tak sengaja menyentuh telinga Donghae yang meruncing ke atas.

Satu-satunya hal yang menandakan bahwa darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh anak ini tidak hanya darah manusia.

Mencoba mengesampingkan pikirannya. Hyukjae kembali menutupi telinga itu dengan rambut hitam anaknya. Mencoba kembali menggendongnya namun anak ini tetap tidak mau. Donghae justru menunjuk-nunjuk arah belakang Hyukjae.

" _Wae_?"

" _Eomma_ balon, aku ingin balon itu!" Hyukjae hanya bisa mengehela nafas saat mendengar rengekan manja itu.

Jika biasanya ia akan memarahi anak ini tanpa ampun jika bersikap terlalu manja, tapi hari ini berbeda.

Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Hari special.

" _Arra_ , kita beli balon. _Kajja_!"

Terkekeh-kekeh senang saat mendapatkan balon biru kesukaannya, anak itu kembali melenggang pergi mendahului ibunya. Membuat Hyukjae kesusahan mengimbangi anak itu. Sungguh, ia terkadang berfikir Donghae terlalu aktif untuk anak seusianya.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, kali ini kakaknya.

" _Wae_? Kenapa banyak sekali yang menganggu kecanku hari ini!"Semburnya langsung pada kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?! Aku ini hanya mengkhawatirkanmu!"

" _Aish_ , _Onnie_ selalu saja khawatir."

"Kau itu orang tua tunggal dari anak paling bebal dikota ini, siapa yang tidak khawatir?!"

"Yah! Anakku tidak bebal!"

Hyukjae terlalu sibuk berdebat dengan kakaknya hingga tak menyadari balon ditangan Donghae terbang karena terlepas dari gengamannya. Membuat anak itu segera berlari mengejar balon birunya ditengah kerumunan orang.

"Aku malas bicara padamu Eon- ... Hae-yah?"Perkataan Hyukjae terpotong saat menyadari anaknya tak ada disekitarnya.

Ia segera menutup poselnya saat melihat siluet anaknya yang berlari ditengah kerumunan orang-orang berkostum.

"Hae-yah! Donghae!" Wanita itu segera menyusul anaknya.

Kepanikan melandanya saat sosok kecil Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya tenggelam dikerumunan orang-orang hingga tak terlihat lagi. Ia kehilangan anaknya.

"Donghae! Donghae!"

Dengan panik ia melihat kesana-kemari. Dadanya mulai sesak sejurus dengan air mata yang mulai mengenang di matanya.

Ya Tuhan, jangan anaknya.

Dia miliknya satu-satunya.

Hyukjae mungkin sudah akan menangis kalau saja iris hitamnya tak menangkap balon biru yang begitu akrab. Ia berlari mendekat, dan betapa leganya ia saat melihat sosok kecil anaknya yang memegangi balonnya erat sekarang dari kejauhan. Ia sangat bersyukur saat melihat ada orang yang menangkap anaknya yang bebal itu. Menggendongnya agar tak lari kemana-mana.

Dengan langkah cepat Hyukjae mendekati keduanya. Ia sudah siap dengan omelan super panjangnya meski senyum lega terpatri diwajahnya, namun perlahan langkanya memelan sejurus dengan senyumnya yang menghilang.

Ia terpaku, terdiam ditempatnya.

Melihat dengan ketidak percayaan saat kedua sosok itu bercengkaramah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Donghae tertawa saat orang itu mencium pipinya, tersenyum padanya, dan berbicara sesuatu padanya.

Hyukjae mengenalinya. Ia sangat mengenalnya.

Wanita ini diam tak bergerak bahkan saat keduanya melihat kearahnya. Melihat saat tangan mungil Donghae melambai-lambai sebari memanggilnya, dan sosok itu tersenyum menatapnya penuh kasih.

Bahkan jika tubuhnya tertutup topi dan mantel gelap, Hyukjae masih bisa melihat kulit biru pucat itu. Masih bisa menatap iris biru gelap yang serasa menenggelamkanya bagai laut dalam.

Bahkan hingga detik ini Hyukjae selalu memimpikannya setiap malam, merindukannya setiap waktu.

Karena sesungguhnya, meski segala ketidak mungkinan yang ada didepan matanya, segala kemustahilan yang ada. Jauh dilubuk hati kecilnya yang terdalam Hyukjae selalu percaya bahwa tak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, tak peduli sejauh apa jarak yang membentang, cintanya pasti akan kembali kepadanya.

Bahwa _Donghae_ akan kembali ke dekapannya.

.

 _Aku adalah milikmu, dan selamanya akan menjadi milikmu._

.

.

.

.

END

Maafkan aku. Tapi aku memang menunda post ff ini karena kemarin salah satu sahabat dekatku sedang berduka. Ya mari kita doakan semoga ayahhanda-nya dapat

diterima disisi-Nya dan keluarganya diberi ketabahan, amin.

Semangat ya my best friend! You are the strongest girl I've ever known :D

.

Kembali ke ff, sebenernya logikaku mengatakan mustahil mereka bersatu, sedangkan egoku ingin mereka tetep bersatu. Jadi ku putuskan milih ending seperti ini.

Terserah kalian menafsirkannya seperti apa dan bagaimana kelanjutannya, semua aku kembalikan pada kalian.

So terima kasih untuk kalian semua, yang baca, yang review, dan yang dukung selama ini. Ff ini gak akan selesai tanpa kalian semua. Popo MUAH! MUAH!

And the last tentu aja meski telat sehari, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE DONGHAE

See you next story.


End file.
